La quiero para mi
by Sookie Writer
Summary: De a poco, el amor que había crecido entre Ron y Hermione, se fue perdiendo. ¿Podrá Hermione seguir adelante con todo? ¿Podrá alguien tapar el agujero que Ron dejo en ella? ¡SPOILERS HP7!
1. Peleas

_¡Hola a todos¿Qué tal? Bueno, espero que este nuevo fic mío les guste... mis anteriores fics, los borré de la página ya que eran algo viejos._

_Espero que este les gusto, como verán. Es un Draco/Hermione... aunque empiece como Ron/Hermione. Y como se den cuenta, es un fic que contiene spoilers de Harry Potter 7. Asi que si no lo leíste, te recomiendo que no leas esto... para que no arruine tu lectura del libro._

_Como todos saben, los personajes, lugares, etc pertenecen a Rowling, pero la historia es original mía._

* * *

**Se nos muere el amor**

****

_Capitulo 1: **Peleas**_

* * *

Todo había resultado rápido, peleas, gritos, más peleas, más gritos… y luego, se fue de la casa. ¿Cómo había dejado que eso pasará? Es decir, lo ama… por algo es su esposo.

Al instante, sus hijos bajan corriendo por la escalera nerviosos; sin entender porque tanto griterío por parte de sus padres. Allí se encontraba Hermione Granger, llorando sobre el sillón, maldiciéndose por haber dejado ir así como si nado a su esposo.

- 'Mami ¿Qué paso?' – pregunto Rose, su hija mayor acercándose a ella con su muñeca de dormir en mano. – '¿Dónde esta Papi?' – insistió la pelirroja, que había heredado el color de cabello de su padre, pero los ojos y el cerebro de su madre.

- 'Papi volverá luego, tuvo cosas que hacer en el trabajo' – contesto Hermione quitándose las lágrimas y acariciando los cabellos de su hija.

- '¡Quiero que papi me cuente un cuento!' – reprocho, Hugo… su único hijo varón, con los cabellos castaños oscuros y los ojos de su padre.

- 'Ahora no puedo, Hugo… prometo que luego te lo contará. Ahora a dormir que es tarde. ¿Recuerdas que mañana empiezas Hogwarts Rosie?' – pregunto dulcemente Hermione a su hija, con una sonrisa de medio lado… algo forzada.

- '¡Si! Hogwarts… iré a dormir así la noche se pasa mas rápido. Adiós mami' – dijo besando la mejilla de su madre, mientras que su hermano saludaba a su madre e iba tras ella subiendo las escaleras hasta sus habitaciones.

Nuevamente se desplomaba en el sillón, llorando. Amaba a Ron Weasley y lo había dejado ir. Bueno, la pelea… había sido culpa de él. Siempre, los hombres culpables de todo… pensando en como poder remediar la situación con su marido, se entrego a los brazos de Morfeo, en el sillón.

Había estado toda la noche vagando por las calles, conteniendo las lágrimas, todo porque había sido un completo idiota. Amaba a Hermione Granger, pero talvez… ese amor se había ido muriendo de apoco. Pero era su mejor amiga, su compañera de todo, su esposa y sobre todo… la madre sus hijos.

- '¿Por qué Hermione¿Por qué?' –se pregunto a si mismo en voz alta, mientras se sentaba en un columpio de una plaza que estaba algo cerca de su hogar.

No pudo evitar pensar, el no ver a sus hijos tan seguido… por una pelea entre ellos. Por el amor que se había ido perdiendo en el correr del tiempo. Al otro día su hija entraría a Hogwarts… pero no tendría a sus padres como siempre.

La noche fue agotándolo, y se quedo… sin poder evitarlo… dormido sobre el columpio, como todo vagabundo. Lo que para él fueron menos de 5 minutos, el sol ya lo estaba molestando y debió abrir como pudo sus ojos.

- 'Otro día más…' – susurro levantándose del incomodo columpio en el que había dormido. Se enderezo mejor y empezó a caminar, camino a su hogar. – 'Rosie debe estar tan emocionada, su primer día en Hogwarts' – saco la llave del bolsillo al llegar a la puerta, y lentamente la abrió… tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

La vio ahí, acostada sobre el sillón. Suspiro acercándose a ella y se arrodillo enfrente a ella. – 'Herms' – susurro acariciando los cabellos de esta – 'Herms, despierta' – beso su frente, y ella empezó a moverse en su lugar, en su rostro se veían rastros de varias lágrimas caídas.

Se sentó en el sillón de enfrente esperando que su esposa se reincorporara por completo – 'Ron...' – logro articular al verlo ahí, sentado… con sus cabellos desprolijos, al igual que su ropa… pero como siempre, hermoso – 'Pensé que no volverías…' – murmuro agachando la cabeza, evitando volver a ponerse a llorar nuevamente.

**Flash back**

- '¿Por qué me haces esto ahora Ron?' – pregunto acercándose a el, sin dejar de llorar – '¿Por qué¿Acaso no me amas mas?'

- 'Hermione, no lo sé… el amor se fue perdiendo y yo… no lo sé' – dijo girándose y agarrándose el cabello pensativo.

- 'Yo te sigo amando como desde el primer momento… como siempre lo hice' – susurro sobre su espalda, mordiéndose el labio.

¿Cómo era que Ron de un día para otro había dejado de amarla así? – '¿Tienes a otra verdad?' – pregunto temiéndose lo peor, no le gustaba sentirse una cornuda.

- 'No, nunca te traicionaría. Ni a ti, ni a nuestros hijos' – dijo girándose a ella. _« ¿Cómo puede llegar a pensar eso de mi? Nunca la engañaría con otra mujer… es decir, talvez quiera a otra… ¡No Ron! Olvídate ya de ella'»_

- '¡Tu corazón no parece decir eso!' –grito ya llorando sin poder aguantarlo, llorando con todo – '¡Dímelo en la cara Ron! Dime que no amas a otra persona…' – le ordeno enfrentándolo.

Ron solo se quedo observando los ojos miel de su esposa… La amaba, la había amado demasiado, tanto tiempo esperando que ella diera solo un paso demostrando que también le gustaba cuando solo eran un par de adolescentes inmaduros. Y ahora, viviendo esto… se daba cuenta, que su corazón se había equivocado, y demasiado. No era una castaña la que debía estar a su lado, si no… una rubia.

- 'No puedo' – suspiro el pelirrojo.

- '¡TE ODIO¿ENTIENDES TE ODIO?' – Empezó a gritar ella, acercándose a pegarle suavemente en su hombro… - 'Te odio, no se te ocurra volverte a acercarme a mi¡NUNCA! Vete, vete…' – suplico.

- 'Hermione, por favor… tranquilízate' –suplico él, temiendo que sus hijos se levantaran y los vieran peleando.

- '¡NO ME TRANQUILIZO! VETE YA… por favor' – el pelirrojo asintió, se giro y se fue, por la puerta… Ella empezó a llorar con más y más dolor dentro de si mismo.

**Fin del flash back**

- 'Era obvio que volvería, no porque me lo dijeras me iba a quedar callado por siempre' – dijo con cierto tono seco en su voz. – 'Tenemos que llevar a Rose a la estación King's Cross. Estarán Harry y Ginny, tratemos de comportarnos bien' – le dijo levantándose del sillón para ir a la habitación de sus hijos a despertarlos…

¿Por qué ahora estaba siendo tan frió con ella? Talvez porque no quería hacerla sufrir mas… pero el ultimo año, cuando habían decidido al fin dar a luz sus sentimientos, otra persona empezó a rondar por sus pensamientos. Su corazón le había engañado, y de una forma demasiado vil y cruel. Porque estaba haciendo sufrir a personas, que nunca había deseado hacerlo.

- 'Rosie, preciosa… levántate, Hogwarts te espera' – susurra su padre, con media sonrisa de lado, tratando de parecer lo mas normal de siempre – 'Vamos, Rosie'

La pequeña, empezó a moverse en su cama, bostezando y levantando sus brazos para abrazar a su padre – 'Papi… ayer te fuiste' – lo abrazo con mucha intensidad – 'Te extrañamos, Hugo quería que le cuentes un cuento' – dijo con los brillosos.

- 'El trabajo, ya sabes cariño' – le acaricio los cabellos – 'Levántate, que es hora de ir a Hogwarts' – la niña sonrió animadamente, levantándose y empezando a cambiarse.

Ron salio de su habitación, para ir a ver a su campeón, a su hijo. Que todavía le faltaban dos años para Hogwarts, pero estaba tan emocionado como su hermana. Al llegar a la habitación, noto que Hermione ya estaba ahí, se quedo en el marco de la puerta… viendo como su hijo la abrazaba. Siempre hacían lo mismo al despertarse… abrazarlos.

- '¡Papi! Me debes un cuento…' – reprocho el niño sacándole la lengua divertidamente. Ron se acerco a él, mientras Hermione lo miraba desde la cama… el pelirrojo se sentó en la cama y observo a su esposa e hijo. – '¿Por qué no besas a mama como siempre lo haces?' – pregunto el niño inocentemente.

- 'Ya la he besado' – se excuso el pelirrojo… odiaba mentirle a sus hijos. Hermione se levanto, beso la frente de su hijo.

- 'Prepárate, iremos al centro de Hogwarts' – informo saliendo de la habitación rápidamente…

- '¡James! Deja a tu hermano de una vez' – grito Ginny Potter, mientras separaba a sus hijos – 'Es muy pequeño ¿Entiendes? Ahora déjalo' – El moreno, hijo mayor de los Potter… sonrió de lado maliciosamente y se fue a molestar a Lily – 'A tu hermana tampoco la molestes' – James bufo y se giro para irse al patio. – 'Harry… ¿piensas ayudarme?' – pregunto.

- 'Lo lamento, amor. Es que estoy muy ocupado' – le dijo besando los labios de su esposa. – '¿Dónde esta Lily?' –pregunto.

- 'En su habitación, ve a llamarla así baja y nos vamos ya…Hermione y Ron deben estar ya en la estación'

- '¿Veremos a los primos?' – pregunto Albus, que también empezaba su primer año en Hogwarts.

- 'Si, veremos a los primos… prepárate así vamos' – acaricio los cabellos morenos de su hijo, riendo.

Los Potter, ya preparados salieron del Valle de Godric, del viejo hogar de los Potter yendo a la estación King's Cross.

* * *

_Por lo que veo, aca parecen más cortos los capítulos... lo lamento, en Word parecía mas largo... _

_Veo cuando les dejo el próximo capitulo... si me engancho a seguir escribiendo y recibo lindos **REVIEWS **mañana o pasado. Si no, esperenme... esta semana esta llena de examenes, estoy terminando el año asi que estoy llena de todo. El colegio, lo odio ¬¬ jaja. ¿Quien no?_

_Bueno digan, les gusto o no?? Debo seguir escribiendo o me retiro?xD_

_Acepto críticas, por favor._

_Liniita Evans._


	2. Entendiendo todo

_Bueno acá les dejo un nuevo capítulo para que lean. No me gusto demasiado, no lo sé... no lo veo demasiado wuaw. Pero bueno... espero que les guste a mis dos lectoras (: Gracias por leerme._

* * *

**Se nos muere el amor**

_Capitulo 2: **Entendiendo todo.**_

* * *

- Vamos Pansy, apúrate… no eres tú la que ingresa a Hogwarts, es Scorpius – dijo cansado ya de tener que estar esperando a su esposa mientras que esta se arreglaba el cabello.

- Ya voy amor, aguántame – contesto siguiendo con su trabajo de arreglarse el cabello como si nada.

- Uno, sabes que odio que me llames amor, dos ¡Apúrate! – ordeno exaltado.

Rápidamente la morena salio del baño, agarro sus cosas y bajo al Hall. Odiaba que su esposo la tratara de esa forma, pero era Draco, Draco Malfoy. Sabia que así, iba a ser su convivencia.

- ¡Scorpius apúrate! – grito ahora a su hijo, un niño rubiecito, de ojos grisáceos pero más oscuros que su padre, su porte era igual al de Draco Malfoy. Eran idénticos. De Pansy Parkinson no había sacado ni una pizca.

- Padre ya estoy aquí – era un niño de tan solo 11 años… y parecía mayor, todo porque sus padres no habían sido lo suficiente buenos educándolo. El niño había venido sin haber sido llamado, ninguno sabia como cuidar un bebe y les había costado seguir adelante.

Rápidamente los Malfoy se aparecieron en la Estación King's Cross. Aunque poco los añoraban ahora a los Malfoy, que no había peligro que correr, ellos llevaban su porte aristócrata y elegante.

- Malfoy… tanto tiempo – comento una voz a su espalda que el rubio identificó al segundo como la de Blaise Zabini – Pansy, hermosa como siempre – beso la mano de la morena, bajo la amenazadora mirada del rubio.

- Zabini, que alegría verte - _«Maldito estúpido, pensé que había muerto»_

- No, te equivocas Malfoy… sigo vivo, gracias a dios – Había olvidado por completo que Zabini sabia oclumancia. – Pensé que tu eras el muerto en esta historia – sonríe de lado arrogantemente.

Toda su adolescencia había odiado a Zabini. Pansy SIEMPRE había sido de él, pero SIEMPRE. Nadie la tocaba, el que lo hacia… talvez ni sobrevivía. Y Zabini la había tocado, la había… tocado. Lo había odiado toda su vida por eso.

Los señores Zabini habían arreglado su matrimonio con una francesista, una tonta veela.

- ¿Qué tal anda tu querida Eloise? – pregunta con cierto rencor en su voz, al ver la mirada del castaño en su esposa, que estaba arreglando la corbata de su hijo.

- Perfecto… mejor que nunca. Te quería presentar, a la más hermosa de todas… Jean mi hija – una niña de unos grandes ojos celestes y cabellos entre castaños y rubios. Estaba abrazada de las piernas de su padre –Scorpius, ven aquí campeón – dijo Blaise como si lo conociera de toda la vida. – Te presento a Jane, seguro serán compañeros de casa.

Scorpius agarro la mano de la chica y la beso con suma elegancia, observándola directamente a los ojos.

-Igual a ti, Malfoy- susurra Zabini, agarrando la mano de su hija- Los veo luego- se giro y se fue.

-No te juntes con ella Scorpius – le dijo Draco rápidamente mientras seguían su camino.

- Pero Draco ¿Por qué…? – empezó Pansy pero Draco levanto su mano para que se callara.

No Quería hablar del tema, y además de todo… a lo lejos estaba viendo a personas sumamente conocidas…Los Potter y los Weasley. La comadreja y cara rajada lo estaban mirando, hizo una leve reverencia en forma de saludo, por todo lo pasado. Aunque su vista no pudo fijarse en alguien… que sus ojos parecían tristes y en soledad, pero igual la hacia ver hermosa. Granger. _« ¿Cómo puedo pensar así de Granger? Digo, es ¡Granger! Bueno, Weasley… da igual, pero es Granger!»_

Pansy Parkinson miro con rencor a los Gryffindor, seguia odiándolos igual.

Scorpius fijo su mirada en una de las niñas, sonrió de lado… era muchísimo mas linda que la chica con la que se había cruzado minutos antes. Esa chica, sería de él.

Todo estaba siendo tan raro… Ron y ella juntos sin dirigirse una sola mirada. Se sentía tan mal… tan triste. En sus ojos se notaba… Harry ya le había preguntado que le pasaba, pero ella contestaba 'nada'.

Rosie estaba realmente feliz, al igual que Albus. Aunque James no paraba de burlarse de él… luego desapareció seguro iría tras Victoire, últimamente andaban muy juntos. Eran unos niños enamorados, de tan solo 13 años.

Hugo y Lily hablaban animadamente sobre cual casa les tocaría cuando entro de dos años entraran a Hogwarts. Hermione estaba ida, como siempre. Ron la miraba de reojo, notaba la tristeza en ella y eso la mataba.

- Harry mira – dijo Ron de pronto mirando hacia el frente, Hermione los había escuchado… había estado atenta a las conversaciones de los muchachos todo el tiempo. Miro también hacia el frente, chocando su vista con un Draco Malfoy, todavía lo odiaba… muchísimo. A pesar de todo, lo odiaba. Giro su vista llena de asco hacia su hija quien la llamaba desesperadamente.

- Mami ¿Quién es el niño? – pregunto señalando a Scorpius

- El hijo de Malfoy – se apresuro a decir Ronald mirando a su hija – Ni se te ocurra hablarle, trata de hacerle la vida imposible, como su padre nos la hizo a nosotros.

- ¡Ron! Déjala que ella elija a sus amigos – protesto Hermione.

- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo¿Cuántas veces te dijo sangre sucia? – pregunto, Rosie pego un grito de susto, sabia ese significado, ya entonces… miro con odio al niño. Lo lindo que le había visto se había esfumado.

Ron se paro en seco mirando hacia un punto indescifrable, Hermione giro la cabeza ligeramente… viendo que tanto miraba su esposo, ex esposo, como sea. Allí se encontraba: Luna Lovegood. Cierto miedo entro en ella, al ver esa mirada tan ella de brillo de Ron… ¿Y si…? Sintió que su corazón se partía en mil pedazos. Los niños estaban hablando perdidos por ahí, Ginny, Harry y Ron habían ido tras Luna.

Ahora todo le cabía, siempre se había dado cuenta de las miradas del pelirrojo a la rubia; pero nunca se hubiera imaginado que…

Se derrumbo, no pudo no hacerlo. Nadie la veía… o eso creía ella.

- Gran… digo, Weasley ¿Estas bien? – pregunto una voz algo suave a su lado, levanto sus hinchados ojos, para encontrarse con Malfoy.

Su rostro cambio a una expresión de asco y odio – Vete Malfoy, no necesito de tu ayuda.

- Pero estas mal… no crees que…

- No te interesa mi vida, no te interesa que este mal. Quieres burlarte y jugar conmigo como él lo hace – le dice, hablando ya de mas. –Vete- repite.

El rubio se giro, yéndose lejos de la castaña _«Era verdad, no le importaba su vida. ¿Qué hacia ahí? No le importaba que estuviera mal ¿Por qué sentía su pecho oprimido? … burlarse igual que él, jugar igual que él… De otra persona que no fuera Weasley no podía hablar__»_

Giro su vista a Granger de nuevo, miraba hacia donde Ronald abrazaba a Luna Lovegood con muchas ganas… entendió todo.

* * *

_**OkanakoO: si**__, es que creo que será bastante dramática… será talvez porque no estoy bien emocionalmente últimamente y quiero hacerlo dramático xD Y no dejaría nunca un fic, talvez tardaría en publicar pero no lo dejaría, gracias por leerme._

_**Patricia21: **__Gracias por leerme! Te lo agradezco enserio. _

_Saludos, Liniita Evans. _


	3. Nuevo compañero de trabajo

Como se habrán dado cuenta cambie el nombre del fic. Ya no es mas "Se nos muere el amor" Si no "La quiero para mi" Les cuento porque?

Bien, porque ese nombre va mas que nada para la relacion Ron-Hermione. No quiero concentrarme en eso... si no, en la relacion Draco-Hermione.

Este lo encontré mejor para el fic.

Bueno perdonden muchisimo la tardanza. Disculpen enserio.

Espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste.

* * *

**_LA QUIERO PARA MI_**

**_Capítulo 3: _**_Nuevo compañero de trabajo_

* * *

Los niños no estaban mas con ellos. Cursaban ya Hogwarts, solo Hugo.

- 'Hijo ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos de vacaciones?' – preguntó el pelirrojo mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su hijo.

- '¡Que bueno! Todos de vacaciones' – exclamo el niño con felicidad. Ron negó con la cabeza.

- 'Solo tú y yo. Solos los hombres Weasley' – le dijo a Hugo en un susurro, que Hermione logró escuchar provocando que su corazón se rompiera más en mil pedazos.

- '¿Y mami qué hará?' – pregunto inocentemente el castaño Weasley.

- 'Mami podrá quedarse sola por un tiempo' – contesto por ella misma. Aunque no era lo que ella pensaba. Pero no deseaba pelear más, no quería hacerlo. Hugo no insistió más con sus delatadoras preguntas.

Subió rápidamente a su habitación, a hacer lo que los niños hacen… jugar, alejados de todo sin problemas. Ron se giró a Hermione.

- 'Quiero lo mejor para ti, y para ellos' – comenzó con su discurso – 'Déjame llevármelo un tiempo. Luego veremos que haremos y como le diremos. Pero todo cuando Rose vuelva de Hogwarts'

- '¿Cuánto tiempo te lo llevarás?' – pregunto tratando de que ese pequeño hilo de voz sonará fuerte.

- 'Un mes, talvez' – dijo y Hermione abrió los ojos como platos. – 'No te asustes, te lo devolveré' – dijo arrastrando sus palabras.

- 'No es eso. Pero… un mes es un montón' – le dijo.

- '¿Aguantas un año sin ver a tu hija, y no puedes hacer un mes con tu hijo?' – Pregunta – '¿Por qué no me quieres dejar pasar un momento a solas con él?'

- 'Si que quiero dejarte no es eso' – suspiro – 'Haz lo que quieras' – murmuro luego.

Se encontraba ya sola en su sala de estar. Estaba sin Rose, sin Hugo, sin Ron. Ella sola. Ginny la había llamado varias veces para preguntarle que era lo que pasaba, que estaba como perdida y triste.

Hermione solo le decía: "Luego hablamos, es un tema muy delicado".

Por la cabeza de Ginny, corría que estaba esperando otro hijo. Un nuevo Weasley, eso le ponía feliz. Lastima que estaba tan equivocada.

Termino de juntar todas sus cosas del trabajo, y se dirigió al Ministerio.

* * *

- 'Amor, creo que no es un buen trabajo para ti' – comentaba la morena mientras acariciaba los rubios cabellos de su esposo. Se la notaba feliz, estarían solos por tanto tiempo.

- '¿Debo repetirte que ODIO que me llames amor?' – Pregunto fastidiado, todos los días debía repetirle lo mismo – 'Y me gusta el trabajo, así que lo aceptaré'– dijo, sin dar mas rodeos al asunto.

¿Estaba trabajando ahí porque le gustaba el trabajo o por ella? Suspiro, mientras se levantaba de la cama donde estaba acostada con su esposa. Mientras se iba a la ducha, necesitaba una ducha bien fría. _«¿Cómo puede ser que me haya gustado de esa forma? Digamos, es la sangre sucia, sabelotodo, insufrible. Maldita sea» _pensaba mientras que salía de aquel refrescante baño.

- 'Draco' - _«Al fin, no me dice amor» _pensó el rubio – 'Mi madre quiere que la acompañe a comprarse algunas cosas. Acababa de llegarme una lechuza. Así que volveré tarde a casa… ¿Sabes a qué hora saldrás del trabajo?'

- 'No, no te preocupes. Nos vemos luego' – le comento con poco interés mientras se arreglaba su camisa y corbata. Estaba tan ansiosa por ver a la castaña, que ni le interesaba lo que Pansy le decía.

- 'Me voy ya, adiós' – dio un rápido beso a su esposa apareciéndose en el ministerio.

* * *

Hermione se dirigía como siempre al ascensor, entro en el apretando el piso que la llevaría hasta las mazmorras de aquel lugar. Al llegar abrió las puertas haciendo que todos la saludasen, ella correspondía a sus saludos con una sonrisa y moviendo la mano.

Lo mejor que creía poder haber conseguido era el puesto en el **Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. **Le encantaba poder tener un alto puesto en el ministerio.

Hermione se dedicaba a transitar todas las distintas oficinas de aquel departamento. Cada oficina tenía su trabajo. A veces solía estar si no instalada en la oficina **Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia, **compartía aquel lugar con su suegro.

Suegro. Talvez ya no lo sería más.

- 'Hermione, querida ¿Qué tal todo?' – pregunto Arthur, amablemente. Su rojizo cabello ya estaba algo blanco. –

- 'Bien' – contesto simplemente, dedicándole una falsa sonrisa, mientras se instalaba en su oficina – 'Ronald se fue con Hugo'.

- '¿Qué, que?' – pregunto sorprendido dejando su trabajo, mirando a su nuera.

- 'Se fueron de vacaciones' – explico mejor.

- 'Ah, cariño me asustaste' – contesto el señor weasley mas aliviado. «_Si supiera…_» pensó la castaña, se sentó en su escritorio, y agarro alguno de los papeles que sobre él estaban.

"_Señorita Granger:_

_Tengo el honor de presentarte a un nuevo compañero de trabajo, imagino que ya debe conocerlo, espero que no tenga ningún inconveniente. Solo déjeme decirle, que es una excelente persona. Nadie mejor como él para acompañarla en su trabajo._

_Espero que este contenta de que hayamos contratado alguien para ayudarla, se nota que usted tiene demasiado trabajo duro y necesita ayuda._

_Desde ya, espero que sea de su agrado._

_Ministro de Magia, Alexander McCrain"_

Alexander McCrain se había convertido en el nuevo ministro, desde ya hace tiempo. Mas o menos desde que Hermione estaba en el Ministerio.

Hace años ya que trabajaba en el ministerio, y había deseado ese puesto desde hace mucho. Era un buen ejemplo a seguir, su trabajo era excelente.

El tema ese de tener nuevo compañero de trabajo, no le gustaba. Ella siempre quería hacer todo ella misma. Aunque bueno, era un hombre… talvez, era guapo. _«Hermione, estas a punto de divorciarte y ¿Piensas en otros hombres? Cálmate, seguro será un estúpido con poca capacidad mental»_

- 'Hermione… '- le dijo el señor Weasley llevaba tiempo llamándola. Ella reacciono – 'Al fin contestas, querida' – ladeo la cabeza en signo de reprobación, la castaña no solía actuar así – 'Pronto llegará tu nuevo compañero de oficina'

- '¿Y usted que hará?'– le pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

- 'Me cambiaron de posición, me iré a otro departamento' – le contó a su nuera felizmente – 'Le presento al nuevo jefe del **Departamento de Transportes Mágicos**'

- '¡Arthur, lo felicito!' – le dijo sonriendo Hermione, mientras se acercaba a abrazarlo.

- 'Muchas gracias Hermione, espero que disfrute de su nuevo compañero' – luego en un susurro mas bajo le dijo: "Mantén la calma, cambio… es una buena persona".

Hermione asintió, aunque poco entendía. _« ¿De que demonios habla? » _se preguntaba a si misma. Se encogió de hombros mientras se acercaba nuevamente a su escritorio a seguir ordenando algunos papeles que andaban algo desordenados.

Justo en ese momento, escuchaba la puerta abrirse. Levanto su mirada, para encontrarse con una, bastante conocida.

Unos grisáceos ojos la miraban desde la puerta, inspeccionándola… sonriendo de medio lado.

«_Hermosa_» pensaba el rubio.

Mientras que Hermione solo podía pensar algo: _«Demonios, solo a mi me pasa»_

* * *

_Saludos, Liniita._


	4. Te odio

_Perdonen enserio la tardanza. Tengo el capítulo desde hace bastante, pero no lo estuve publicando acá. Pero ya lo hice y espero que les guste. Muchas gracias a todas las que me leen._

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

_Te odio._

* * *

- '¿Qué haces acá Malfoy?' – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar. _«Que se haya equivocado de piso, que se haya equivocado de piso¡que se haya equivocado de piso!» _gritaba su conciente.

- 'No se si te habrán dicho, pero tienes nuevo compañero de trabajo' – dijo el rubio con total tranquilidad dirigiéndose, bajo la mirada de Hermione, hacia el escritorio que se encontraba frente a ella – 'Deberías alegrarte de tenerme aquí' - «_Ahí va su maldito ego» _

- 'No me alegro para nada de tener que compartir trabajo contigo, debes de saberlo' – contesto ella, suspirando. Tranquilizándose. _«Oh, si hermoso su compañero de trabajo.»_ pensó con sarcasmo.

Escuchaba como Draco se iba acomodando en su escritorio, haciendo movimientos con su varita. De seguro, terminando de arreglar (con sus estúpidas y lujosas cosas) su lugar de trabajo.

Cada tanto Hermione echaba una mirada al rubio. Pero era tan poco los segundos que sostenía su mirada bajo él que el rubio ni se enteraba. O eso creía ella.

_«Bueno… feo no es» _una media sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Esas que te hacen ver como una tonta embobada, bajo la vista hacia unos papeles como si los estuviera leyendo «_Hermione, es Draco Malfoy D-R-A-C-O M-A-L-F-O-Y»_

- 'Granger…' – masculló el rubio mirando a Hermione – '¿Qué tal tu esposo con la Lunática?' – pregunto con tono burlón.

Hermione sintió que su mundo se caía. Había olvidado por todo ese momento su problema con Ron. Había estado pensando en el rubio que tenía en frente y no en su pelirrojo esposo. Pero al escuchar lo que escucho. Sintió como si la sangre le hirviera.

- 'No te importa' – le corto con un hilo de voz, tragando. Gesto que no paso desapercibido por la mirada del rubio. Este se acerco a ella – 'No.' – le paro ella – 'No quiero que me molestes ¿Entiendes¡Te odio! Ni te me acerques' – subió un poco el volumen de su voz. _«¿Cómo se atreve a hablarme así de Ron?» _- 'Que tengas una vida perfecta no significa que tengas que venírsela a refregarle la de los demás en la cara'

Se acercó a la puerta. No quería irse pero no sabía si aguantaría ese mar de lágrimas que estaba por avanzar por sus ojos.

- 'Granger, espera' – ordeno el rubio yendo lentamente a la puerta… pero Hermione, ya se había ido.

«_Premio al mejor estúpido del año» _pensó mientras se iba a sentar a su asiento.

* * *

Lo odiaba. Odiaba a Draco Malfoy. Una vez que había podido olvidarse de sus "pequeños" problemas. El chico había tenido que sacar el tema. Y de seguro, no sería la última vez que lo hiciese.

Malfoy estaba destinado a joderle la vida. Lo había hecho cuando eran unos adolescentes. Un par de niños. Y lo iba a seguir haciendo. _«Un tarado inmaduro» _pensó.

Había pasado ya tanto tiempo desde que no lo veía que le parecía tonto que siguiera molestándola. ¿Es que no podían por lo menos evitarse¿Ignorarse?

Eso haría. Malfoy solo será mi compañero de trabajo. No hablaré de otra cosa que no sea trabajo.

* * *

- 'Bien Draco, empezamos bien' – susurró hablando solo para si mismo, dando vueltas por la habitación – 'No, no quedara muy precipitado' – dijo descartando aquella idea – 'Merlín, parezco un idiota' – negó con la cabeza llevándose las manos a su suave cabello rubio – '¡Granger no me tiene que importar!' – grito.

Miro hacia el escritorio de la chica. Solo quería inspeccionar que era lo que tenia.

La comadreja. La comadreja. Las comadrejitas. _«El niño es igual a ella» _pensó. Mientras que iba dándole vueltas a las fotos que tenia en el escritorio. La comadreja, la comadreja. Potter, La enana.

Suspiro. Todas fotos mayormente de aquel estúpido que quien sabe que mierda le había hecho.

Apretó fuertemente entre sus manos una foto en especial: Hermione y Weasley dándose un beso. La dejo nuevamente en su lugar. _«Esto es demasiado raro. Algo debe tener» _pensaba mientras que veía la inscripción de una tablita sobre el escritorio que tenía escrito: "Señora Weasley"

Salió de ahí. A buscarla. A disculparse.

Ahora lo odiaba más que nunca. Nunca había sentido este odio tan profundo hacia él.

¿Qué era lo que hacia sentada en el baño llorando como una adolescente que acaba de perder a su novio?

- 'No puedo dejar a Ron… lo amo, lo amo…' – se repetía en susurros, apoyando su frente sobre sus flexionadas rodillas apretándolas a su pecho. – 'Ron te amo' – dijo luego de un prolongado suspiro.

Más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Que se encontraban rojos e hinchados por tanto llorar.

"_se nos mueren los sueños, los versos, los besos ay amor implacable yo ya no se que prefiero que me odie de corazon o que me ame sin amor"_

La puerta del baño se abrió. Hermione todavía tenía hundida la cabeza en su rostro. No quería que nadie la viera y empezará a preguntarle que le pasaba. Aunque era fácil saber que era ella.

- 'Señora Weasley' – dijo una voz. La reconoció, hace instantes había estado con aquella persona. _« ¿Por qué ahora la llamaba así?»_

"_Quiero encontrar otro amor y perderlo enseguida, para olvidarme de ti para toda la vida"_

Levanto su vista hacia él. – 'Malfoy' – dijo con toda seriedad en su voz.

* * *

- 'Miren a quien tenemos aquí' – dijo una voz burlona a su espalda. Le había agarrado tanto odio esos pocos días – 'La hija de la sangre sucia'

- 'Cállate' – murmuro enfadada. Aunque aquel chico le gustara. No podía dejar de odiarlo – 'No la llames así.' – amenazo acercándose a él. –

- 'Oh. La niña me amenaza' – le contesto con sorna Scorpius a la pelirroja que tenia en frente.

- 'Malfoy, déjala' – comento otra voz a la espalda de Rose. Era la voz de un chico mayor, más grande.

- 'Mira ni siquiera puede defenderse que tiene de guardaespaldas a su primo' – dijo riéndose Scorpius – 'Adiós preciosa' – susurro solo a ella. Mientras él y su grupo se iban.

- 'No les hagas caso Rosie' – James abrazo a su prima cariñosamente – 'Solo es un idiota ¿Si?' – Rosie asintió. Su primo la quería mucho y a pesar de que tenían dos años de diferencia, se llevaban muy bien.

- '¿Y Teddy?' – pregunto Rose con diversión – '¿Con VIcotoire?' – pregunto luego.

- 'De seguro' – James se rió. – 'Ven vamos, afuera están mis amigos' – Rosie agarro dudosa su mano. Los amigos de su primo no le caían mal. Pero la intimidaban.

* * *

_Bueno les gusto? Espero que si, como verán la ultima parte es de Rose/Scorpius y luego James._

_Como verán Rose gusta de Scorpius ;)_

_Liniita._


	5. Tregua

**La quiero para mi**

_**Capitulo 5:** Tregua_

* * *

- '¿Podemos hacer una tregua?' – Pregunto mirándola – 'Es decir, somos grandes ya. No tengo porque molestarte. No sé lo que te habrá hecho ese idiota, pero no es de mi incumbencia' – agrego en un susurro.

- 'Lo sé. Pero es difícil Malfoy. En estos momentos lo que mas me gustaría es no existir' – suspiro

- '¿Por qué?' – pregunto insistente, sentándose a su lado. En medio del baño de mujeres – '¿Y tus hijos¿Tus amigos¿Acaso no piensas en ellos?'

- 'Mira quien habla… solo yo, yo y yo' – le corto Hermione con ironía.

- 'Hermione; me creas o no. Cambié. Solo tengo algunas actitudes idiotas. Pero no soy el mismo que hace 15 años atrás'.

- 'Aparentas ser el mismo idiota de siempre' – susurro ella. Volviendo a cubrir su rostro entre sus piernas para que el rubio no la viera seguir llorando – 'La gente no cambia'

- 'Si, Hermione la gente cambia'

- '¡Deja de llamarme por mi nombre!' – suplico. Sentía que sus oídos le quemaban al escucharlo llamarla por su nombre.

- 'Si arreglamos una tregua, te aseguro que deberás acostumbrare. Aparte me parece algo ingenuo que te llame por tu apellido. Mucho mas si debo decirte Weasley' – dijo con algo de molestia.

"_Tanto soñarte y extrañarte sin tenerte; tanto inventarte. Tanto buscarte por las calles como un loco; sin encontrarte"_

- 'Es decir que… tengo que llamarte Draco?' – pregunto tontamente, mordiéndose el labio. Aunque todavía sin dar a descubrir su rostro.

- 'Si, solo te pido ser tu amigo. Es decir, se que te costará. Porque me odias. Pero tratemos al menos' – su voz era suplicante y sincera. Este no era Malfoy. Verdaderamente había cambiado.

- 'Te daré una semana para demostrarme que quieres serlo de verdad. Si no, olvídalo' – levanto su rostro mirándolo, quitándose las lagrimas de su rostro.

- 'Ven, levántate. Terminemos de trabajar y te llevo a almorzar' – le dio una media sonrisa.

No podía creer que se encontrará riéndose de esta forma por un comentario de Draco Lucius Malfoy. Su peor enemigo, aquel que en tercer año le pego, y de que forma. Sonrío maliciosamente al recordarlo.

- '¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos en tercer año?' – pregunto sin quitar esa sonrisa.

-'Recuerdo ese hipogrifo estúpido' – murmuro tratando de evitar lo otro – 'Suerte que lo condenaron'

Hermione recordó aquello y sintió un revolcón en su estómago. Ese año habían conocido a Sirius, ese año Sirius y Buckbeak [N/A ¿Era así? xD

- 'Sacando la estupidez que TU padre eso' – dijo mirándolo severamente – 'No hablaba de eso, hablaba de lo que YO te hice' – se señalo orgullosa de si mismo.

- 'Mmm… no' – mintió inocentemente.

- 'Oh vamos Malfoy, el golpecito que te di en tu perfecta nariz' – dijo con sarcasmo.

- 'Draco' – le corrigió – 'Y bueno… dolió' – se sobo la nariz recordándolo.

Hermione se empezó a reír de una forma, que según Draco, resulto muy sensual. Aunque ella no lo hacia apropósito, así le había salido.

De pronto, Hermione miro su reloj – 'Oh por Merlín, debo irme' – sentenció levantándose – 'Draco, lo siento… es que debo trabajar un poco más, después debo salir' – se acercó y deposito un beso en la mejilla del chico con timidez.

_«Maldita sea Malfoy, por favor vete de mi cabeza» _pensaba Hermione pegándose en la cabeza. En su mente solo rondaba Malfoy, pero de una forma bastante rara. No de una forma de atracción, si no como… una amistad.

Pero no quería aquello, no debía. Talvez Malfoy estaba manipulándola. Talvez… talvez…

* * *

Había prometido a Harry esa noche que se verían, porque el moreno la veía mal y quería saber cual era su "problema". Ya estaba sentada en el sillón de la entrada principal de su hogar, esperando a su amigo.

Cuando el timbre sonó.

- '¡Harry! Ya llegaste' – dijo abrazando a su amigo – 'Siempre tan puntual'

- 'Cuando se trata de mi mejor amiga, es lo mejor que puedo hacer' – contesto besando mi mejilla, mientras que lo dejaba pasar. – '¿Qué comeremos señorita?'

- 'Bueno… como recuerdo que te gusta… pedí unas pizzas' – rió.

- 'Oh no lo puedo creer, vendré mas seguido a tu casa… Ginny nunca me deja pedir pizzas ni a mi ni a los niños' - se rió también.

Hermione sin dejar de reír se acerco a la cocina para buscar las pizzas, que ya estaban pero que se estaban calentando en el horno. Al traerlo Harry aspiro el olor y desesperado se sentó en el sillón para que empezarán a comerla.

- '¿Y qué tal el trabajo Herms?' – pregunto el pelinegro mientras.

- 'Bien' – dudo Hermione. Bueno, había sido un perfecto día de trabajo pero el problema era que se estaba acercando mucho a Malfoy. Aunque fuera una amistad lo que podrían llegar a tener, porque si algo tenían no iba a ser más que eso. No lo quería a el como un amigo. No. – 'Arthur no trabaja más conmigo' – le dijo al ojiverde mientras tomaba un poco del jugo.

- '¿Enserio¿Qué paso?' – preguntó sorprendido, Arthur Weasley nunca dejaría su trabajo en el ministerio.

- 'Lo ascendieron, y tengo nuevo… compañero de trabajo' – susurro agachando la cabeza.

- 'Oh pero eso no tiene nada de malo, Herms' – dijo Harry riéndose por la reacción de su amiga.

- 'Lo se… pero cuando se trata de Draco, Draco Malfoy no es lo mismo' – siguió con la cabeza baja. Miro de reojo a su amigo, quien parecía bastante tranquilo.

- 'Pensé que era peor… no lose. La reencarnación de Voldemort' – bromeo.

- 'Harry… es Draco Malfoy' –

Le sorprendía la risa de Harry. O sea¿Sabia bien de quien hablaba¿Sabia que de la persona que estaba hablando era "Draco-Yo-Soy-El-Mejor-De-Todos-Malfoy"¿Sabia que hablaba de aquel huroncito?

- 'Lo sé Herms, pero imagino que no debe ser el mismo idiota de siempre ¿O si?' – alzo sus cejas. Bueno, Harry tenía cierta razón. Es decir, había almorzado con el rubio y habían hablado y reído como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

TAN idiota no estaba. Solo un poco. Su comentario sobre Ron, todavía seguia rondándole en la cabeza.

- 'Solo un poco' – contesto Herms. ¿Para que mentir? Es más… no tenia razón por la cual mentir. Ni sabia porque se le había venido a la cabeza la idea de decir que no era mas un idiota, que parecía amigable – 'Quiso que hagamos una tregua' – termino. No le molestaría contarle a Harry que había pasado el mediodía junto al ex slytherin.

Le conté todo lo pasado. Harry siempre había sido aquel amigo a cual le podías contar todo. Ron era mi esposo, así que al esposo no se le puede contar absolutamente todo y para eso estaba Harry. Ginny también a veces era así, pero no lo se… necesitaba aquel hombro masculino, y Harry era el perfecto.

- 'Realmente que cambio' – comento mi amigo sorprendido por mi "anécdota" – 'Bueno, al menos no te tratara mal… pero sabes que cualquier cosa me avisas'

- 'Claro Harry… lo haré… no te preocupes' – contesto con una media sonrisa. Le agradaba tener ahí a Harry siempre.

Siguieron hablando un rato más de Malfoy, riéndose de lo que había pasado en distintos años. Llego un momento en que Hermione ya estaba harta de hablar tanto del rubio. Sentía que este le estaba invadiendo la vida. Por eso mismo, cuando Harry lo noto cambió de tema.

Fue directo al grano, le empezó a hablar del porque quería esa cena.

- 'Herms… ¿Por qué Ron y Hugo se fueron sin ti?' - ¡Bingo! Hermione sabia que en algún momento aquella pregunta iba a venir. La tenía esperada. Y la quería, así podía hablar con alguien de aquel tema. Alguien que pudiera ayudarla.

- 'Él no me ama más' – escupió Hermione de una. No quería perder el tiempo – 'Ama a otra, y quiere de a poco empezar a separarse de mi'

Harry estaba en estado de shock. No podía ser cierto que Ron la hubiera dejado de amar, es decir, ama muchísimo a Hermione. O bueno, eso siempre decía. Le resultaba estúpido que esto estuviera pasando, además de que él pelirrojo nada le había comentado a él.

- '¿Estas segura? Talvez esta mal…' – dijo Harry. No había explicación a su comportamiento.

- 'Me lo dijo… dijo que no me amaba y el día que llevamos a los niños al Expreso, descubrí a quien ama' – trago saliva dificultosamente mientras que empezaba a sollozar. Ron, el era el culpable de su llanto.

- '¿Quién es?' – pregunto el pelinegro.

-'Luna Lovegood… ella me traiciono' – murmuro entre dientes la castaña. Luna era su amiga, siempre le había brindado su amistad y la rubia se lo devolvía de esta forma. Robándole a su esposo.

- 'No creo que la intención de Luna sea esa, Herms' – comenzó el chico – 'Es decir, no creo que ella quiera tener algo con Ron, sabiendo que estuvo contigo. Que es el padre de tus hijos y que es tu ex esposo. Luna no es de esas'

- 'Pero yo lo amo… no quiero que se separe de mi… ni por mi, ni por los niños' – se tapo el rostro entre manos, llorando.

- 'Todo estará bien… estaré siempre aquí para ayudarte' – la consoló su mejor amigo mientras que la abrazaba dándole ánimos.

* * *

_Disculpen la tardanza. _

_Espero que les guste y espero sus reviews._

_No sé que me pasa. Estoy con pocas ganas de todo. Tengo unos capitulos más para ponerles. Pero no me dan ganas de escribir._

_Saludos._

_Liniita Cullen._


	6. Tú no me gustas

**La quiero para mi**

**Capitulo 6:**

_Tú no me gustas_

* * *

- 'Malfoy, te dije millones de veces que esos papeles van allí' – exclamo realmente fastidiada de aquél estúpido comportamiento por parte del rubio.

- '¿Ya volvemos a los apellidos?' – pregunto alzando una ceja y mirándola – '¿No recuerdas nuestra tregua?' 

- 'Por supuesto… es solo la costumbre' – dijo entre dientes rodando los ojos – 'Si no te comportas bien… no se que pensar' – lo amenazo con la mirada, a lo que el rubio contesto con una "angelical" sonrisa. Provocando que Hermione bufara y siguiera con su trabajo. 

Así habrían estado al menos dos o tres horas, Hermione se encontraba realmente concentrada en su trabajo por lo que Draco solo se dedicaba a observarla. _"¿Cuándo fue que empezó a gustarme tanto? Por merlín, no puede ser que sea tan hermosa… con tan solo mirarla, mientras que se comporta de aquella forma tan seria y correcta. ¡Que deje de morderse el labio de esa forma¿Acaso no sabe lo que eso causa en un hombre?" _los pensamientos del rubio hacia la castaña le hicieron engañarse a si mismo _"Mira esos hermosos ojos cafés mirándome…. ¿Qué¿Me esta mirando?" _movió la cabeza de lado a lado tratando de concentrarse. Hermione lo estaba mirando y él ni cuenta se había dado. 

- 'Draco' – insistió por decimoctava vez la chica – '¿Me escuchas?' – pregunto moviendo sus brazos para que él reaccionara. 

- '¿Qué? Ahh… si, lo siento… pensaba en otras cosas' – dijo sin mirarla, viendo los papeles que tenía en su escritorio. _"¿Desde cuando eres así, tan cobarde? Eres Draco Malfoy¡Nadie podrá resistirse a ti!" _pensó dándose ánimos. Nadie se le resistía, nunca nadie se le había resistido, por lo que sin problema podía levantarse, besar a la castaña en aquel preciso instante, y luego… alguien sabría que pasará. 

Pero no. 

Estaba ahí, idiotizado. Atontado. Parecía un adolescente enamorado. Se sentía estúpido. Rendido ante una mujer. Ante LA mujer, más hermosa. Oh, de eso no había duda. Era hermosa. Talvez sus curvas no eran las mismas que las que tenía Pansy. Pero eran preciosas igual. Talvez no sería tan buena besando como Astoria, pero que importaba. Talvez no era tan buena en la cama como Gloria¿Pero que importaba el sexo en ese momento? 

Se odiaba por eso. La odiaba por eso. 

Es decir, Esa forma de pensar por ella lo traía loco. Necesitaba alejar su mente, o irla ya a besar o buscar ayuda en alguna de sus amigas, que a decir verdad, hace rato que no veía. Esa abstinencia, lo estaba matando. 

- '¡Draco Por Merlín!' – grito Hermione levantándose de su asiento – '¿Piensas prestarme atención alguna vez?' – pregunto cansada. Que el rubio la pasará por alto, le molesta. 

Y mucho. 

- 'Lo siento… enserio' – volvió a disculparse. Aunque un lo siento no le ayudaba en nada a Hermione – 'Cuéntame de nuevo' - rogó. 

- 'Te decía que han encontrado a un mago haciendo magia en medio de un shopping en Escocia… al frente de millones de muggles, los cuales ahora creen que están completamente locos' – le explico nuevamente mirando el papel que tenia enfrente. 

- 'Que idiota' – murmuro el rubio refiriéndose, obviamente, a aquél mago – 'Bien… ¿Qué quieren que hagamos?' – pregunto. 

- 'Vayamos a hablar con este hombre, interrogarlo y si es necesario… Azkaban lo esperara' – sonrió de lado satisfecha. Al parecer, le gustaba enviar hombres a Azkaban. 

- '¿Por usar magia frente a muggles?' – pregunto el rubio frunciendo el ceño. Era demasiado solo por eso. 

- 'Así es, si no hay una razón justa por eso… debemos hacerlo' – comento como si fuera algo obvio, bajándose de su escritorio desde donde lo miraba a Draco. Agarro otros papeles todavía parada – 'Ya es hora del almuerzo, será mejor que me vaya… quería decirte: Debemos ir juntos a Escocia, a visitar a este hombre' – no lo miro. 

- 'Bien…' – le dijo, pero sobre eso parecía no tener más ganas de hablar – 'Hermione… ¿Puedo hablar contigo?' – se levanto de su asiento y fue hacia donde ella estaba, parándose justo detrás. 

- 'Si… ¿Qué quieres?' – pregunto mientras se giraba para verlo, notando que el rubio estaba bien cerca. 

_""Draco Lucius Malfoy lo haces ¡Ya!"" _escucho una voz en su mente. 

_"¿Me estoy volviendo loco?" _pensó él mismo pensando que era una tontería pensar eso. 

_""No, solo bésala"" _

Ni lo pensó. Hizo aquello que su mente tanto le pedía casi a gritos. Besarla. Se acercó a su rostro, sin importarle la cara de confusión de la castaña sin importarle nada. Apoyando sus labios sobre los de ella. 

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos. _"¿Me esta besando?" _pensó, aunque bueno. Era eso lo que él estaba haciendo. Se sorprendió y no correspondió separando a Malfoy de ella. 

- '¿Qué crees que haces?' – pregunto mirándolo, poniendo sus manos sobre su cadera. 

- 'Creí que sabias lo que era un beso' – murmuro él. 

- 'Si se que es' – rodó los ojos – 'Pero estas loco… ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Es decir, eres mi compañero de trabajo… además yo no te gusto y tu no me gustas. Y…. ¿Por qué te estoy dando explicaciones¡No doy besos por ahí! Además estoy casada – finalizo agotada de su "largo" discurso. 

Draco la miro anonadado. _"Yo no te gusto y tu no me gustas… tu no me gustas… tu no me gustas" _esas palabras resonaron al menos por el resto del día en su cabeza. 

Había quedado como el mejor de los imbéciles. Hermione se había enojado y se había ido corriendo, en la tarde ni le hablo ni le miro. ¿Había cometido un error¿Hermione verdaderamente lo había rechazado?

_Tuve un solo RR pero no importa les dejo igualmente el capitulo 6 para quien me siga leyendo ;) _

_Que anden bien._

_Pasen por mi otro fic, "No preguntes porque" también Dramione, esta en mi profile._

_Perdonen que el capítulo sea corto. Es que anduve enferma, y con problemas anímicos y empecé la escuela (_

_Espero sus **REVIEWS**_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Giirl_


	7. Evitándome

**

* * *

******

La quiero para mi

**Capitulo 7:**

_Evitándome_

* * *

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Por qué maldita sea Malfoy la había besado? ¿Por qué? Eso no le gustaba. Había abierto una parte de ella, había abierto una parte que deseaba besar de nuevo sus labios. Bien, no había correspondido a su beso pero si lo había sentido. Por favor, Era el_ "Grandioso Draco Malfoy"_ Nunca olvidaba esas veces que entraba al baño y alguna chica decía: _"Por Merlín, Malfoy es fantástico. ¡Sus besos son hipnotizantes!"_

Obviamente, como toda chica, sentía esa curiosidad por probarlos. Pero era él. Su peor enemigo, ahora compañero de trabajo, conocido. Y la había besado. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Se preguntaba una y otra vez. ¿Cómo haría ahora para llegar a su oficina y encontrarse con el rubio? ¿Cómo haría para aguantar aquello?

El teléfono sonó e hizo que Hermione se levantará del sillón y fuera hacia aquel aparato muggle que tenía.

- ¿Diga? – saludo Hermione luego de haber descolgado.

- ¡Mami! – escuchó la voz de su queridísimo hijo menor. Hugo - ¿Cómo estas?

- Hugo, que alegría hablar contigo – Le dijo realmente emocionada, hace días que no hablaba con su pequeño – Estoy perfecta, de verdad ¿Tu como estas? ¿La estas pasando bien con papá?

- Si, la estamos pasando perfecto. Es increíble Rumania – se lo escuchaba feliz.

- ¿Rumania? ¿Estás con el tío Charlie? – Era obvio que estarían con él. Pero quería saber mas a fondo donde se encontraba su hijo, y a través de él iba a ser mucho más fácil.

- Sí, estoy con el tío Charlie, me ha enseñado muchas cosas sobre dragones, son fantásticos.

- Lo sé, cariño – Aseguro ella, su hijo estaba feliz y era eso lo que importaba - ¿Esta tu padre por ahí? Deseo hablar con él.

- Claro, adiós mami. Te quiero – Dijo Hugo entregándole el teléfono a su padre.

- Hermione – saludo únicamente el pelirrojo.

- Hola Ronald. – Le resultaba raro llamarlo por su nombre – Veo que Hugo la esta pasando bien… pero me gustaría saber ¿Cuándo volverán?

- Antes de las vacaciones de invierno de seguro.

- Eso es mas que un mes- le reclamó la castaña. ¿Qué haría tanto tiempo sin su pequeño? ¿Qué haría tanto tiempo sin ver a Ron?

- Lo sé, pero es lo mejor lo sab…-

- No, es lo mejor para ti… deseas estar tan alejado de mi que quieres quitarme a mis hijos ¿Qué mas haras? ¿Haras que mis hijos llamen mama a Luna? ¿Eso deseas?

Se le estaba yendo todo de las manos. Pero era lo que en ese momento sentía. Odio, dolor, se sentía destruida.

- ¿De que hablas Hermione? – su voz demostraba miedo. Temor. Nervios.

- Se que estas con ella, Ronald. No escondas nada… - en cambio, la voz de ella era segura pero apagada. Con odio, rencor.

- Hablaremos de eso en persona. ¿No crees que es lo mejor? –

- No evites el tema, ronald weasley. Hablemos ahora, luego no lo harás – susurró - ¿Por qué? Dime que hice, que hice mal. Porque me dejaste, porque no me amas. ¡Ron sos mi vida! No puedo vivir sin ti – empezo a sollozar.

Ron, desde el otro lado, sentía como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos. Después de todo hermione habia sido su mejor amiga toda la vida y luego su novia, esposa y la madre de sus hijos. Cosa que valoraba muchisimo, ya que era una madre ejemplar. Odiaba tratarla de esa forma. Pero ella no se merecia a él. Se merecia algo mejor. Alguien que la quiera, que la sepa valorar. No alguien que amé a otra persona.

- Hermione, no me la hagas más difícil por favor – Suplico el pelirrojo – No quiero pelear, te valoro muchísimo. Pero no de la misma forma, lo siento.

- Si querias destruirme lo hubieras hecho de otra forma, no casandote conmigo – le corto el telefono.

Lo desenchufó, imagino que con esa ultima frase Ron la volvería a llamar diciendole que la habia amado, pero que se habia equivocado. Que el amor se habia perdido. Y no queria eso. Si el no la amaba mas, preferia imaginar que nunca lo habia hecho. Preferia ignorar que la habia amado en algun momento.

Había quedado como el peor de todos. ¿Cómo la miraria a los ojos ahora? No se atrevería. Se sentia tan idiotizado. El no era asi. Siempre salia adelante con esto, y si una mujer lo rechazaba, ¿Pero que decia? ¡Nunca una mujer lo habia rechazado!

Una lechuza comenzó a molestar en su ventana, haciendo que se levantará de su cama y la buscara. Scorpius. Esa era la lechuza de su unico hijo. La abrio y comenzo a leerla.

_"Padre:  
Obviamente como debes de saber he quedado en Slytherin. Todo un orgullo. Espero que estes orgulloso de mi. La gente de mi casa es excelente, a diferencia de los de las demás casas, uno mas idiota que otro. Aunque hay alguien que llama mi atención. Se que tu los conoces, los vimos en la estación.  
Su nombre es Weasley. Me gusta su carácter, su forma de ser. Tengo solo 11 años, pero se que esa chica es para mi, y como todo Malfoy, la conseguiré sea ahora o dentro de unos años. Pero Rose Weasley será mía.  
¿Hay algun problema con los Weasley? Solo por saber…  
Saludos a madre tambien. Me agrada hablar esto contigo.  
Scorpius"_

Leyó la carta y quedo completamente sorprendido. ¡No! ¡No! ¡Y mas no! Él no podría estar con Rose Weasley. Una Weasley no. Mas siendo hija de Hermione. Rápidamente busco papel y pluma. No explicaría un porque, solo diría que no.

_"Scorpius:  
Hijo, te recomiendo que te alejes de WEasley, no es gente de fiar.  
Me enorgullezco de que hayas quedado en tan buena casa.  
Saludos.  
Tu padre"_

- Llévasela, ya a Scorpius – le ordeno a la lechuza, quien media enojada porque no le diera nada se dio la vuelta y salio por la ventana hacia el colegio Hogwarts.

Scorpius Malfoy y Rose Weasley. No.  
Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger. No. Era tan imposible como la relacion de su hijo con su hija. Era imposible, imposible,imposible.

Al día siguiente, Draco trato de parecer lo mas normal posible. Debia olvidarse de ella, porque al parecer su amor no era correspondido. Ella ni le daba la hora. Ella no lo quería. Ella seguia amando a weasley, y siempre lo amaría.

- Me dieron estos papeles en la entrada – le dijo unicamente, ni un hola, ni nada. Hermione sorprendida por el cambio de actitud del rubio, agarro el papel y asintio. Leyendolos – El ministro me llamo, no estaré en todo el día acá – mintió.

El ministro no lo habia llamado solo que le habia pedido que le cambiara su puesto de trabajo. Y este como no entendia muy bien el porque lo habia ayudado igual. Draco era un hombre ejemplar, y aunque creyera que junto a la perfecta Hermione harian un buen equipo no decidió preguntar.

Así fueron pasando los días, semanas y Draco nunca había vuelto a su oficina, ya alarmando, sorpresivamente a Hermione quien decidió preguntar por él.

- Una pregunta, ¿Draco Malfoy en que piso trabaja? – Pregunto a la recepcionista.

- En el piso tres, señorita Weasley – Respondió esta. Hermione asintio sin entender porque ahora se encontraba en aquel piso trabajando. ¿Por qué no lo habia imaginado?

¿Siempre habia sido tan cobarde Malfoy? Le sorprendia esta actitud de él. No lo conocía pero por lo que escuchaba, nunca se rendia ante lo que queria, si lo que queria era un beso de ella ¿Por qué no lo buscaba? ¡Pero que haces pensando en ello! Mejor que se haya ido. Era insoportable trabajar con él y ella lo sabia.  
Pero... definitivamente, Draco Malfoy la estaba evitando y ello la estaba exasperando. En ese preciso instante, estaba cruzando el Hall de entrada, y el rubio ni una mirada le dirigió a ella. Pero Hermione sabía perfectamente, que Draco sabia que ella estaba ahi. ¿Pero... que le importaba a ella? ¿O si?

_Wuaw, ahora si que tuve varios comentarios jeje, creo que nunca tuve 10 comentarios en un capítulo. Pero me agrada el saber que les gusta el fic y que les gusta leerlo _

_Les agradezco mucho por sus comentarios. Por ahora estoy bien adelantada con los capítulos así que por eso publicaré más rápido los capítulos._

_Creo que este capítulo fue un poco más largo o no?_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Giirl_


	8. De vuelta

* * *

**La quiero para mi**

**Capitulo 8:**

_De vuelta_

* * *

¿Por qué se comportaba de esa forma tan cobarde? ¡Maldición! Estaba débil ante ella. Ella lo hacia sentirse de esa forma tan estúpida. De esa forma como la que te sientes cuando estas… enamorado. Si, esa mujer lo había cautivado y enamorado. Talvez era el tiempo, que le había hecho abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de que Hermione, no era lo que él pensaba. Talvez el haberla visto de esa forma, destrozada por un idiota como Weasley.

- Malfoy tenemos que hablar – Su voz. Era su voz. La saco de sus pensamientos. Que le pertenecían a cada minuto de su vida – Y quiero que sea ahora.

Esa voz. Que a pesar de ser tan imperativa. Era tan… sensual. La miro y sus ojos no pudieron evitar llenarse de lujuria, placer, deseo. Con tan solo una mirada a su cuerpo… todo eso se encendía en él. Todo eso le hacía sentir… ella.

- ¿Malfoy me escuchas? – Preguntó con voz fastidiada. Ya se había cansado de esperarlo tanto y tanto.

- Si, si – Rodó los ojos. Draco, volverás a ser el mismo patán de siempre, quieras o no - ¿Qué quieres? No tengo tanto tiempo… - Siguió buscando entre sus papeles, algo. Algo que ni sabía que era.

- Necesito una explicación a todo, ya – Le ordeno.

- No te explicaré nada, porque no me ordenas lo que debo o no hacer ¿Entiendes? – Pregunto mirándola. Su mirada se había llenado de odio. NADIE. Pero NADIE. Le decía que debía o no hacer.

- Por favor, ¿Me darás una explicación a todo lo que esta pasando? – Pregunto con fastidio – Ya estamos bastante grandes, creo que necesito una explicación.

Obviamente, no le diría la verdad de todo. Solamente, trataría de quitársela de la cabeza. Como sea. Ella no podía olvidarse de Weasley, y no lograría el hacerlo. ¿O podría? No lo sabia, pero eso lo vería mas adelante. Con el correr del tiempo.

- Simplemente, estaba en busca de una buena amante, y creí que tu lo serías… - Le sonrió de una forma tan cínica y sincera. Que los ojos de Hermione no podían evitar lágrimas. ¿Él solo jugaba con ella? A pesar de que no le gustaba aquél rubio, el saber que alguien la amaba. Que alguien la deseaba. Le había hecho encender algo en ella. Pero no lloraría, no frente a él. Se armó de valor.

- Bien, lastima que tu esposa no te satisfaga, pero yo… no seré quien lo haga – Lo miro con demasiado intensidad. – Así que para tus jueguitos búscate una zorra, no me busques a mi. Soy una mujer con una familia e hijos, ¿Entiendes? – Se acercó hasta la puerta y antes de irse se giro a él – Me alegro que te hayas cambiado de planta, no te soportaba más.

Bien. Mintió. Lo sabía. Pero no le dejaría el lujo de saber que pensaba que había conseguido un amigo. Días atrás habían hecho un trato. Él lo había roto. Ella sabía que duraría poco con su bondad. Pero igual, se sentía herida, dolida. Nuevamente, esa sensación de rechazo, de soledad. Necesitaba a Ron, necesitaba abrazarlo. Tenerlo nuevamente.

Llego hasta su escritorio y sentándose sobre la silla que estaba frente a él, se desplomo. Llorando. Como odiaba a los hombres.

- ¿Hermione, estas bien? – Pregunto una voz. Alguien había entrado a su oficina.

No había sido para nada una linda forma hablarle. Pero era lo mejor. Para él. Para ella, en ese momento no le había importado. Pero llego a notar el deje de tristeza en el rostro de la castaña. Sabía que había lastimado sus sentimientos. No era algo adecuado para decirle a alguien como ella. Pero era lo que debía decirle. Debía alejarla de él. ¡Como sea!

Había ido en busca de ese trabajo por ella. Y había terminado tan mal… Se quería ir de ahí, lo antes posible.

- Amor – Una voz interrumpió en su oficina. ¿Hace falta que diga de quien se trataba? – He venido a visitarte.

- Sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas – Exclamo cortantemente a su esposa. ¡No la soportaba! – Estoy ocupado

- Draco, hace rato que no tenemos tiempo para los dos… he vuelto de mi viaje antes para estar contigo, pero tu ni te fijas en mi – Se sentó en su escritorio. Mostrando más de la mitad de sus piernas. Sensualmente. Provocativamente. - ¿Por qué no te das un descanso y nos divertimos un rato? – Pregunto coquetamente inclinándose a él.

Debía admitirlo. Pansy tenía unas curvas de infarto. Y esa forma en la que se inclinaba dejando ver casi todos sus pechos. Lo excitaba. Al fin y al cabo, era hombre. De carne, y una muy débil ante las mujeres. ¿Podría soportarlo? ¡No! ¡No podía!

De un segundo a otro, se encontraba encima de su esposa. En el escritorio. Disfrutaba de sus besos, pensando en la castaña. Talvez sería la única forma ¿Cierto? Pensando en ella. La besaba, rozaba, tocaba, acariciaba. Se ponía a pensar, cuando era un adolescente, como le fascinaba Pansy. Como le encantaba que ella lo provocara de esa forma tan única. Tan placentera.

- Harry… - Susurro la castaña lanzándose a los brazos de su mejor amigo. – Necesito a Ron… - Murmuró en el cuello del moreno, quien la abrazaba y acariciaba dulcemente.

- Herms… - Fue lo único que él lograba decirle, mientras la acariciaba. Sabía por todo lo que su amiga estaba pasando. Y le molestaba el hecho de que Ron no le contestará ni una de sus cartas. Le había estado mandando millones, para saber el porque. Pero él no le contestaba. – Ya volverá.

- Lo amo tanto… lo necesito tanto – Siguió sollozando en los hombros del 'Niño que sobrevivió'

Se separó de ella y la miro fijamente a sus ojos miel. Notaba en ellos todo el dolor que su amiga sentía. Pero notaba como algo mas había dentro de ellos. Frunció el ceño tomándola de los brazos.

- ¿Hay algo más que quieras contarme? – Pregunto cuestionándola. Hermione evito su mirada y volvió a sentarse.

- No Harry, todo esta bien… es solo Ron – Mintió. No le gustaba mentir. Menos a él. Pero no le quedaba otra que hacerlo.

- Draco, sigues igual que siempre – Dijo la morena mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras se arreglaba su carísimo conjunto de ropa. – Nos vemos luego, en casa… Te amo – Le dijo sobre sus labios besándolo y saliendo de su oficina.

Se sentó sobre el sillón, pesadamente. Lo había hecho. Talvez era para desquitarse. Sacarse esas terribles ganas de gritarle al mundo que quería que Hermione fuese suya de cualquier forma. La deseaba tanto, la necesitaba tanto.

- Maldición Hermione ¿Por qué me traes de esta forma? – Preguntó exasperado, esto ya le estaba cansando. Y demasiado. ¿Cómo podía una mujer hacerlo tan débil? Hacer que no piense en otra cosa… solo ella lo lograba.

Golpeó la mesa del escritorio. No podía seguir así. Debía alejarla de él. Esto le hacia cada vez peor. Nunca había sido tan rechazado. ¿Cómo podría demostrarle que nunca sería tan feliz como lo sería con él? ¿Es qué acaso no le bastaba todo lo que podía darle? Dinero. Amor. Confianza. ¿Qué más pedía? ¿Qué mas quería? ¡Esta mujer, lo volvía loco!

Tocó sus labios. Podía todavía seguir sintiendo los de él sobre ellos. Era todo tan irreal. No podía ser cierto. Temía engancharse mucho con el rubio y volver a terminar sufriendo. Porque así sería, así era siempre… «Los hombres solo hacen sufrir» se repetía una y otra vez en su mente. «No hacen más que arruinarnos la vida» insistió.

Por eso mismo tenía bien decidido. Nunca más buscar un hombre. Ron había sido suficiente. No necesitaba tener ningún otro hombre y menos un 'rompe-corazones' como Malfoy. La puerta de su casa se abrió, sonrió. ¿Acaso? «No, nada de sonrisas. No, Hermione. Distante. Debes ser distante» pensó mientras entraba al Living, donde su hijo menor se encontraba y su esposo o ex esposo, o lo que fuese.

Hugo la miro sonriente y con un gran grito 'Mamá' fue corriendo hacia ella abrazándola con todas las fuerzas que el niñito tenía. Le encantaba el hecho de volver a tenerlo en sus brazos. Lo amaba tanto.

- Hola Ronald – Saludo al pelirrojo, distante. Como había dicho que lo haría. Éste la miro ceñuda.

- Hugo ve a la cama, es tarde… - Le susurró a su replica en niño. Este asintió y corrió rápidamente a su habitación.

El pelirrojo fue acercándose a ella, tenía una sonrisa en los labios. – Hermione… te extrañe – susurro quitando uno de sus rizos que caía sobre su delicado rostro. No quitaba su sonrisa, y la miraba de una forma extraña. De una forma, que dejo a Hermione entre sorprendida y anonadada.

Ron Weasley, seguía encantándole. No podía negarlo. Lo amaba con todo su corazón.

* * *

_Les escribo y dejo el capítulo rápido, tengo que irme._

_espero que esten muy bien, gracias por sus Reviews :)_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Giirl_


	9. No fue con ellos

**La quiero para mi**

**Capitulo 9:**

Suspiro y se giro a su lado donde el pelirrojo se encontraba acostado a su lado. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de volver a dejarse llevar? Había dicho que lo trataría indiferente pero no, ahí estaba a su lado. Ambos desnudos. Mordió su labio mientras lo miraba, y quitaba algunos de sus mechones del cabello pelirrojo de su esposo, o lo que fuera.

Recordó la noche anterior. Él le había dicho que la extrañaba mucho, y que la necesitaba. Al instante comenzaron a besarse y terminaron en su habitación. Se sorprendió al notar como por unos pocos minutos, el cabello de Ron se volvía rubio y sus ojos fríos y grises. En esos momentos cerraba los ojos con fuerza. No podía ser cierto que lo viera a él.

Una lechuza empezó a molestar en su ventana y se levanto, rodeando su cuerpo con una sabana a ver de quien venía. Descubrió la caligrafía como la de su ex compañero de trabajo, persona de la cual acababa de estar pensando, se sentó en una silla viendo que Ron no la estuviese viendo y preguntara por la carta.

"Hermione:

No hace falta que vengas a trabajar. El ministro ha dicho que en la mañana no te pases, que vengas más en la tardecita para terminar unos asuntos.

Espero que estés bien y que no te moleste.

Draco"

Tenía toda la mañana libre para Ron y para Hugo. Eso le fascinaba. Sonrió y levanto su vista a Ron quien la miraba todavía medio adormilado.

- ¿De quien es la carta? – Pregunto. Cosa que ella no quería que haga. Se levantó de la cama rodeando su cuerpo también con otra de las sabanas y fue hacia ella arrodillándose a su lado. Se llevo la carta al pecho para que no la viera – Dámela Herms – Le dijo mientras la agarraba divertido.

El pelirrojo la miro con el ceño fruncido. Es decir, no decía nada en especial, pero su rostro estaba tensado.

- ¿Desde cuando Malfoy te dice: Hermione? – Pregunto mirándola cuestionándola. Se lo notaba enojado.

- Somos compañeros de trabajo. Entro a los días que te fuiste con Hugo – Explico ella nerviosa. El pelirrojo no parecía haberse tomado muy bien aquella "noticia".

- ¿Te sigue insultando como antes? ¡Iré a matarlo! – bufo levantándose de la cama. Pero Hermione lo freno antes de que saliera.

- No hace nada. Sigue siendo el mismo idiota de siempre, pero cambio. Ya no me insulta. De verdad – Le dijo Hermione, tratando de calmarlo se lo notaba fuera de si. Nervioso. Furioso.

- Eso espero si no, juro que lo mataré – dijo entre dientes. Hermione decidió que era hora de preguntar.

- Ron, creo que tenemos que hablar…- susurro mientras miraba sonrojada a su marido, quien se tenso. Sabía a que se refería y quería evitar ese tema. No quería hablar de nada relacionado a ellos dos, solo disfrutar.

- Hugo esta con nosotros – sentenció evitando el tema. Lo miro ceñuda y enfadada.

- Ira a lo de Harry y Ginny. Nosotros hablaremos, quieras o no –le ordeno ella mientras que iba en busca de su hijo menor.

oOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOOoOooOoOo

- Bien. Dime ¿Por qué llegas de tu viaje y me tratas como si nada hubiera pasado? – fue directo al grano era lo mejor.

Se había acostado igual con él, sabiendo que talvez jugaba con ella. Que talvez había estado todo el tiempo acostándose con Luna y necesitaba más y fue tras ella. O que talvez Luna no le satisfacía también y necesito de su ayuda para satisfacerse. La simple idea de pensar eso hacia que sus ojos se humedecieran de lágrimas.

- Hermione… yo… - empezó a hablar buscando las palabras adecuadas, pero ella lo freno.

- ¿Luna no te satisface? ¿Necesitas un revolcón? ¿Para eso? – pregunto elevando un poco la voz mirándolo furioso con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

- ¡Pero que dices! ¡Claro que no es eso! –exclamo sorprendido por su reacción. ¿De verdad pensaba eso de él? – Estoy confundido. Te amo, muchísimo. Este amor se esta perdiendo. Pero te amo. No se porque estoy así, amo a Luna, te amo a ti. ¡No se que hacer!

Ella no pudo evitar sollozar al escuchar el: Amo a Luna. Se sentó en el sillón intentando calmarse. Todo esto era horrible. Escucharlo a él decirle eso. Aunque estuviera confundido estaba jugando igual con ella. Talvez después iba con Luna se acostaba con ella y le decía lo mismo.

- Ron te odio – le dijo simplemente secamente – No quiero que juegues conmigo. Por lo que te pediré que este tiempo que estés aquí, tratando de "desconfundirte" – ironizó – Te vayas de esta casa.

Ron abrió la boca para reclamar. No podía decirle nada. Ella tenía razón, aunque no estaba jugando con ella, era egoísta lo que hacia. Suspiro y asintió lentamente subiendo para armarse una valija, ya vería donde podría ir. Talvez… Luna lo ayudaría.

oOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOOoOooOoOo

- ¿Estas loco Ron? – Pregunto ella tranquilamente, sus ojos grandes y azules lo miraban sorprendido – Hermione me odia. Si se llegara a enterar de que estas aquí, empeorarían las cosas. Sabes bien que la quiero mucho, por eso mismo te dije millones de veces que no quiero nada contigo – susurro mordiéndose el labio. Ron le gustaba, pero no lo admitiría.

Además, ella tenía su propia familia. No podía estar pendiente del pelirrojo.

- Por favor Luna, se que tu marido esta aquí, tus hijos también. Pero necesito de tu ayuda por un tiempo – suplico. A lo que la rubia no pudo negar resignándose.

Luna estaba casada con Rolf Scamander y había tenido dos hijos: Lorcan y Lysander. A pesar de eso, amaba a Ron pero no quería traicionar a su familia. Temía por sus hijos y por lo que esto podría causar en Rolf. A quien siempre había querido muchísimo, pero no al punto de amarlo.

oOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOOoOooOoOo

Al final, no había pasado la mañana con los dos como tenía planeado. Ese cambio de planes de quedarse hablando con Ron sobre lo de ellos, arruino todo. Pero eso no impediría el salir con su hijo menor. Por lo que ese mediodía fueron de picnic a desayunar al parque que estaba cerca del ministerio.

- Mami, mami ¿Papi donde se fue? – pregunto su hijo mientras comía ese sándwich, apurado. Tal como su padre siempre lo hacia.

- Come despacio Hugo – le reprocho Hermione y este hizo lo que le decía su madre – Papá y mamá no están demasiado bien, necesitan un poco de tiempo – le sonrió y despeino su cabello –Cuéntame sobre tu viaje- le dijo entusiasmada.

Hugo le contó muchísimas cosas. Dijo que estuvo con dragones, junto a su tío Charlie. Recorrieron los lugares del país donde estaban, que no recordaba su nombre, aunque ella ya lo sabia. Pero en ningún momento mencionaba a ninguna mujer rubia.

- ¿Fueron con alguien mas? – pregunto mirándolo, pero su hijo le negó que no. Solo habían sido ellos dos, y Charlie. Quien no estaba casado, su amor se lo entregaba a sus dragones.

- Mami, pronto llega mi cumpleaños – dijo emocionado. Nunca olvidaba su fecha de cumpleaños. Dentro de cuatro días cumpliría 10 años. Estaba hecho un hombre ya. Sus ojos se humedecieron, imaginándose a su hijo grande… con su propia familia. Esperaba que él, no hiciera lo que Ron hacia con ella. -¿Haremos fiesta? ¡Quiero que vengan todos! – exclamo alegremente.

- Claro mi amor – dijo Hermione tratando de mantener la cordura – Irán todos a tu fiesta, los primos, los tíos y los abuelos – sonrió abrazando a su hijo – Ahora vamos, que mama tiene que trabajar.

Se levantaron y con un movimiento de varita Hermione hizo desaparecer todo y camino junto con su hijo, tomados de la mano hasta el ministerio que estaba a unas dos cuadras. Entro felizmente al edificio mientras que su hijo saltaba alegremente tomado de su mano.

- ¡Que hijo mas precioso! – exclamo la recepcionista mientras saludaba a Hermione con la mano.

Siguió su camino hasta llegar a su despacho donde se paro en seco al ver a un rubio plantado frente a él. Este observo rápidamente a Hugo, su mirada se ensombreció. Hermione nerviosa hizo entrar a Hugo a su despacho dejándole uno de sus juegotes.

- Volvió – aseguro él, ella lo miro sin entender por lo que el rubio continuó – Weasley y tu hijo – siguió severamente mientras por dentro se moría de celos.

- Si lo hizo. Ahora si me disculpas tengo trabajo que hacer – dijo evitando seguir mirándolo. Algo estaba volviéndola loca y no sabia que era.

Su mirada, su presencia, su perfume, sus palabras, su voz, su piel… sus labios. Se sentó en su escritorio, ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba con Malfoy? Tanta amabilidad la estaba desconcertando. Hasta el punto de volverse loca. No le gustaba eso. Para nada.

Nuevamente pensó en la conversación con su hijo mientras este jugaba con su pequeña escoba. Luna no había estado con ellos, eso le dio cierta esperanza. Pero no dejaría que Ron la volviera a manipular. No hasta que le dijera que a la única a la cual amaba era a ella.

* * *

_Lamento de verdad la tardanza. Tengo tan poco tiempo para todo. Estoy escribiendo para mi otro fic, **Nunca preguntes por qué **si alguna que lee este, también lee ese._

_Que sepa que pronto colgaré un capítulo nuevo, intentando que sea más largo ;)_

_XOXO_

_Gracias a todas por sus Reviews! Me fascina saber que les gusta leerme :P_


	10. ¿Cómo llegamos a esto?

**La quiero para mi**

**Capitulo 10:**

_¿Cómo llegamos a esto?_

_**ATENCION:** El capítulo de hoy presenta escenas no aptas para menores._

* * *

Estaba mirando como su hijo jugaba con su pequeña escoba que no llegaba a volar en demasiada altura por riesgo a que este cayera y se lastimara demasiado. Sonrió de lado mirándolo, le encantaba ver a su hijo feliz. Él estaba ajeno a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Aunque tenía ya casi 10 años, era todo un muchacho. Debía saber lo que estaría pasando entre sus padres, pero no hablaba de eso. Talvez él lo prefería así, como Hermione lo prefería también.

Volvió su vista a los papeles que tenía enfrente. Estaba cansada ya de seguir con esto, su puesto era uno bastante alto y debía estar pendiente de todo. Bostezo, aburrida. Mientras que apoyaba su cabeza en su mano, mientras jugueteaba con su otra mano con la lapicera encima de los papeles cuando la puerta se abrió de improvisto… dejando entrar a la persona que justamente en esos instantes estaba metido en sus pensamientos.

- Malfoy, ¿Acaso no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta? ¡Más siendo tu jefa! – exclamó exaltada levantándose de su asiento yendo hacia él.  
- Lo sé, lo sé – dijo rodando los ojos ignorando su comentario. Cosa que a Hermione no le gusto para nada –Pero solamente tuve un presentimiento de que estabas aburrida y necesitabas diversión – divisó en su rostro una pervertida sonrisa.

Ella lo miro ofendida. ¿Acaso pensaba él, que ella se entregaba a cada hombre que se le cruzaba? ¡Estaba equivocado! Y demasiado… lo empujo contra la pared furiosa dándose la vuelta y volviendo a su escritorio, bajo la sorprendida mirada de su hijo, Hugo.

- Tranquilízate, Granger… - siseó acercándose a su escritorio –Era solo una broma, aunque tenía pensado invitarte a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla a la salida del trabajo ¿Qué dices? – pregunto con una sincera sonrisa.

Talvez, sus objetivos no eran tanto como ella pensaba. Talvez de verdad solo bromeaba. Talvez quería ser su amigo, como anteriormente se lo había prometo. Esa "tregua" que ambos habían hecho había quedado en el olvido, luego de ese inesperado beso. Que no se había repetido, «Y que no se repetiría» pensó Hermione, aunque dudaba de ello. Mordió su labio inferior nerviosamente.

- Esta bien. Solo si me acompañas a llevar a Hugo a casa de Harry y Ginny – la mueca de desesperación que apareció en el rostro de Draco, le hizo entender que así no sería. Suspiró –Bueno, en… - consultó su reloj muggle – una hora y media en mi casa – hizo aparecer una tarjetita donde se encontraba su dirección, teléfono y nombre y se lo entrego a Draco.

Obviamente, no entendió que eran esos numeritos pero prefirió no preguntar por las dudas. «Cosas muggles…» se dijo a si mismo mientras salía de la oficina con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Esa noche, ella y él saldrían a tomar algo, y merlín sabría como terminarían.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Faltaban quince minutos para que él llegara. Por una extraña razón estaba nerviosa. No sabia como vestirse, tampoco quería parecer que se había arreglado para él. Se puso unos simples jeans de un azul algo oscuro y una remerita, sin breteles de color rojo. El rojo era su color favorito, no simplemente porque era uno de los colores que representaban a la casa a la que había asistido, si no porque le quedaba bien. El rojo significaba pasión. Talvez eso llamaría la atención del rubio, pero esperaba que él, no tome mal las cosas. Además ¿Quién se toma el color de la ropa por su significado? Malfoy no es tan supersticioso.

Hugo se había quedado en la casa de sus tíos a dormir, Harry insistió varias veces en saber con quien saldría su amiga. Cuando ella susurró un débil "Malfoy" a Harry se le callo el cielo, pero felicito a su amiga. A pesar de todo, merecía una buena salida para olvidarse de Ron. Porque conocía al pelirrojo, y ahora no se atrevería a volver con Hermione.

Trin, Trin. El timbre sonó, la castaña se sobresaltó bastante asustada y fue nerviosa hasta la puerta, abriéndola. Se quedo mirando al rubio que tenia enfrente, vestía bastante bien. Un pantalón de marca negro oscuro y una camisa blanca, mal abotonada. Dándole ese aspecto rebelde y de adolescente.

- ¿Dejarás de mirarme e iremos? – pregunto divertido Malfoy, quien al igual que su acompañante, no había podido dejar de observarla. Estaba vestida casualmente, pero se veía… hermosa. Hermione se sonrojó al ser descubierta y asintió mientras comenzaban a caminar – Iremos a un bar que esta aquí cerca – explico él.

Ella solamente se dedicaba a asentir. No podía articular palabra. No sabía que decir o contestar. Era un silencio incómodo que a ninguno de los dos les agradaba. Draco se puso nervioso «Talvez haya venido acá por la fuerza» pensó decepcionado. Pero trato de quitar esos pensamientos al entrar a aquél bar.

Se fueron a sentar hacia una mesa donde al instante una mujer vino a atenderlos, mujer que no quitaba los ojos de Draco como si se tratara de un fantasma o mejor dicho de un hombre exhibicionista. Hermione sintió algo raro, que intento dejar de lado.

- Dos whisky de fuego – pidió él, mirando de reojo a Hermione. «¿No era que iban a ser unas cervezas de mantequilla?» pensó ella pero no presto atención a ello. Noto que Draco la miraba y sostuvo su mirada.  
- ¿Por qué? – pregunto ella de golpe, sorprendiendo a Draco quien la miro confundido preguntándole que era lo que decía con su mirada -¿Por qué me invitaste a tomar algo?- preguntó ahora haciendo que el rubio entendiera.  
- Te la debía. No pudimos hacer tregua, y creí que era lo mejor- comento como si nada con una sonrisa deslumbrante, que mantuvo anonadada a la castaña por varios minutos.

Las bebidas llegaron y empezaron a hablar cosas del trabajo como mayormente suele ser siempre. Pero después se aburrieron de ello, era aburrido hablar del trabajo en el trabajo y en una salida por lo que Hermione decidió que lo indicado era cambiar de tema.

- ¿Así que estas casado con Astoria? – pregunto con una media sonrisa N/A tuve que cambiarlo, ya que hace poco me enteré que era ella su esposa. Lo lamento, en el libro no lo decía D:  
- ¿La conocías? – pregunto él sorprendido alzando una ceja.  
- Salió en el profeta, "El magnífico Draco Malfoy se casa con una joven aristócrata Astoria Greengras, hermana de una de las compañeras de casa del muchacho"- relató lo que había leído hace ya bastantes años –También vi a tu hijo, el día de la estación King's Cross.  
- Exacto. El pequeño Scorpius – dijo él con una leve media sonrisa, que ella noto. Descubrió así lo mucho que quería a su hijo – Sé que tu otra hija, la niña… - no recordaba su nombre – Esta engatusando a mi pequeño.

Hermione abrió los ojos impresionada. ¿Qué Rose que? Se asusto demasiado. No podía ser cierto. Su pequeña, 11 años. No podía estar engatusando a un Slytherin.

- Definitivamente debe ser al revés la cosa. Mi hija no es capaz de semejante atrocidad – dijo como si fuera un pecado hacerlo. En fin, lo era. Pero no lo admitiría. Su hija no podía estar haciendo eso.  
- Pues si, así parece – sonrió de lado ante su reacción. Estaba pasmada pero hacía como si nada pasara –Scorpius me mando una carta diciendo que le gustaba. ¿Qué más puede haber pasado? ¡Ella le hizo algo! – exclamó el rubio con diversión.  
- Malfoy no digas tonterías, tu hijo debe hacer cosas con ella, ni quiero pensar que. ¡Tiene solo 11 años! – exclamo asustada, tapándose la boca.  
- No harán nada. Lo aseguro, Scorpius sabe controlarse….-  
- No como tu, seguro – corto ella – No buscabas mas que sexo, en todas las mujeres – le reprocho con rencor.  
- ¡Tu que sabes! – Dijo realmente ofendido – No era tan así como todos decían. Soy bueno en la cama, cierto – dijo con arrogancia recibiendo una mirada reprobatoria por la chica – Pero no me acostaba con todas – Le aseguro sinceramente.

Era la verdad. Tenía esa fama de galán, pero solamente estaba con mujeres lo necesario. Mayormente era con su vieja amiga Pansy con la que más estaba, y eso porque era su novia. Y últimamente, estaba con falta de sexo. Con Astoria lo hacían cada tanto. No siempre, ya que desde hace un tiempo que no le apetecía hacerlo con ella.

Así siguieron la noche, con una y otra copa más. A Hermione le afectaba más que a él el alcohol ya que no estaba acostumbrada, por lo que decidió que lo mejor era llevarla ya a su casa. Hermione se la pasó riendo todo el camino, era increíble escucharla reír. Pero era solamente, por los efectos del alcohol que solo reía por todo lo que el rubio decía.  
Cuando llego a la puerta de su casa e intento abrirla no podía embocarle a la cerradura ya que no paraba de reírse. Draco con un simple "alohomora" hizo que la puerta se abriese.

- Draco… espera, no te vayas todavía – Dijo con una sonrisa perversa. Una sonrisa que él nunca había visto en ella. Y logró asustarlo. Lo tomo de la camisa metiéndolo dentro de la casa. Hermione subió corriendo las escaleras con una risita y señalando a Draco que la siguiera. Suspiro. ¿Estaría bien hacer esto? Sabia como terminarían y temía que mañana ella se enojara o algo por el estilo. Temía que ella pensará que él la había violado.

Pero correría ese riesgo.

La sorpresa de al subir encontrarse con una castaña semidesnuda, con únicamente su ropa interior encima de la cama, fue indescriptible. Aunque sintió grandes deseos de abalanzarse con deseo, mientras notaba como su erección se hacía cada vez más grande. No lo pensó ni un momento y ya se encontraba encima de ella besándola con frenesí, al igual que ella a él.

Estaba mal. Pero no importaba ya.

Las manos escurridizas de la castaña fueron rápidamente hacia su camisa desprendiéndola del cuerpo del muchacho con un solo tirón. Sus manos desesperadas y curiosas recorrían la espalda, bien formada, del rubio con toda desesperación. Se notaba que estaba bajo el alcohol. ¿Pero no se dice que cuando uno esta bajo los efectos del alcohol dice que hace o dice lo que mas quiere? Se pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Ella deseaba esto.

El rubio dejo la boca de Hermione para dirigirse a besar su cuello con casi la misma desesperación que ella parecía tener en besarlo a él. Continuó sus besos hacia el comienzo de su escote mientras sus manos quitaban esa remera que había usado, hermosa. Pero se vería mejor sin ella. Seguía besando el comienzo de sus pechos y su vientre, haciendo que la castaña riera un poco por las cosquillas que eso le causaba.

Cada vez notaba como la temperatura del ambiente, subía y subía de una forma increíble. Ambos lo notaban, Hermione estaba consiente de lo que hacia. A pesar del alcohol y de los deseos que éste le había dado. Estaba consiente de que estaba a punto de acostarse con su peor enemigo de la infancia, pero no encontraba ninguna razón para parar eso. Es más buscaba razones para continuarlo.

¿Podría descubrir si ese papel del 'dios del sexo' era verdadero? Aunque él dijera que no era tan como decían lo de que se acostaba con la primera que se le cruzaba. Pero talvez tenía razón, si no hubiera empezado esto mucho antes de lo que ella pensaba. Talvez hubiera hecho lo imposible. Pero no.

Pero era una sangre sucia. Por eso se había tardado tanto. Pensaba si era adecuado o no.

- Draco, apúrate – rogó ella con voz ronca al notar como el rubio se dedicaba a besar su vientre y trazar el contorno de su cuerpo con la yema de sus dedos de una forma torturante.

Malfoy sonrió abiertamente ante tal petición, le gustaba que las mujeres le rogaran. Por lo que con una rapidez inexplicable le quito el jean que ella había traído esa noche. Luego se dedico a quitar su sostén, tenía unos grandes deseos de poder probar los pechos de la castaña.

Sentía que todo esto era irreal.

Pero era real. Estaban ahí, a punto de hacer el amor en su casa. Cuando los pechos de la chica estuvieron al descubierto sintió algo que nunca había sentido, un deseo inexplicable. Bien, Hermione no era una joven que tuviera demasiadas curvas, había visto mejores, pero estaban perfectas para su cuerpo, y eso le gustaba. Llevo sus labios a sus senos, besándolos y mordiéndolos cada tanto bajo los gemidos de placer de su acompañante.

Mientras disfrutaba de sus pechos, sus manos fueron directamente a su última prenda jugando con esta, y quitándosela con rapidez. Dejo sus pechos unos instantes para volver a sus labios besándolos con una dulzura que a Hermione le sorprendió. Pero solamente pensó que era un 'arma' para el momento. Draco se separo mostrando una sonrisa perversa, haciendo que la castaña llegara a asustarse. La mano del rubio fue bajando por su vientre, llegando así a la intimidad de la muchacha.

- Draco ¿Qué ha… - empezó a preguntar pero dejo la pregunta en el aire al sentir el placer y la excitación que el chico le estaba dando con sus suaves roces. Gimió, gimió de placer, de deseo, de satisfacción. Definitivamente, Ron no era como Draco. Eran totalmente distintos. El pelirrojo siempre actuaba tímido y torpemente, mientras que el rubio demostraba toda su experiencia en este campo. Y eso a Hermione le gustaba.

Siguió gimiendo, mientras que él continuaba sus movimientos, haciendo que la chica estallará en placer – ¡Hazlo ya Malfoy! –le rogó nuevamente. Como a él le gustaba sin pensarlo un minuto más se quito su bóxer para penetrar en la muchacha, quien disfrutó del momento como si hubiera sido la primera vez.

Unas horas después Hermione se encontraba abrazada al rubio, los indicios de la resaca habían comenzado, pero no temía por ello. Temía por lo que pasaría a partir de ahora. ¿Cómo habían llegado a esto? ¿Cómo habían sido capaces? Ambos estaban casados. Ambos tenían sus hijos. Ambos tenían su vida. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida? Ahora Malfoy, satisfecho de haber conseguido su plan de "llevar a la estúpida y horrible sangre sucia a la cama" la dejaría como si nada.

Pero ella no dejaría que eso pasará. Ella no sería capaz de que él le hiciera eso. Sería ella quien lo hiciera. Sin darse cuenta, se termino quedando dormida entre sus brazos pensando que Draco la ignoraría.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Se sentía horrible. Una de esas las cuales seguían a Malfoy cuando estaban en Hogwarts. Una de esas cuantas perras. Primero, hace dos días atrás había hecho el amor con Ron y ahora se encontraba en la cama al lado del rubio, después de una noche de sexo. Sabiendo que ahí había terminado todo. Nada de treguas. Nada de amistades. Malfoy le dejaría como si nada.  
Era una más de esa gran bolsa en la cual muchas chicas como ella habían caído. Esa bolsa que de seguro había roto más de un corazón, mientras que éste se reía de ellas, como si fueran seres sin sentimientos, como él lo era.

No todos éramos como él. Muchos teníamos sentimientos, y yo era uno de ellos. A pesar de que no sentía nada más que atracción por el rubio, tenía sentimientos y el sentirse usada y rechazada le molestaba, viniendo de quien sea. Lo increíble de todo esto, era lo cuan equivocada que Hermione estaba….

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La luz del sol lo despertó. Siempre se dijo que aquellos que poseían ojos mas claros, mas les molestaba el sol. Y eso era lo que a él siempre le pasaba cuando se levantaba, cuando salía de los interiores a los exteriores, el sol lo encandilaba y le molestaba. Por eso, tenía cierto "odio" al sol.  
Pero eso, no le molestaba en ese instante ni le preocupaba. Tenía a la castaña de sus sueños, la que venía soñando poseer desde hace unos meses a su lado desnuda, mostrando cada uno de sus perfectas facciones, sus perfectas curvas, su perfecto cuerpo. No era nada extravagante, pero si llamativo y hermoso.

Le agradaba el saber que alguien más que el estúpido de la comadreja le había hecho el amor, y ese alguien era él. Draco Malfoy. Su peor enemigo. El dios del sexo. El príncipe de Slytherin. Él. Solo él, nadie más. Y eso, le hacia sentirse único, especial.  
Esa sonrisa tonta que tenía en su rostro se borro al imaginarse a la castaña levantarse y decirle que lo odiaba, que todo esto no podía ser posible y que nunca más le hablaría. El solo hecho de imaginarse eso le aterraba. Le daba miedo. Nunca había sentido tanto miedo como ahora lo estaba sintiendo.

La castaña abrió sus ojos después de la larga noche que había tenido. Había estado pensando bastante tiempo en la madrugada y ya había decidido que hacer. No se dejaría humillar por él.

- Buenos días preciosa – dijo alegremente el rubio sacando de su mente todos los comentarios pesimistas que había estado teniendo - ¿Cómo dormiste? – preguntó quitando uno de los mechones que tapaba su rostro.

- Buenos días – Respondió ella incorporándose en la cama y tapándose su cuerpo con las sabanas, como algo automático. Avergonzada y sonrojada. Gesto que no paso desapercibido por el rubio y le sonrió incorporándose también, dejando ver su musculoso torso – Bien. Tenemos que hablar Draco – Su voz sonaba seca.

«No, por favor. No quiero que pase lo que creo que va a pasar» pensó el rubio que volvió su mente a los comentarios pesimistas que había estado teniendo desde antes que la chica se despertara. «Por favor, no. Fue algo hermoso»

El carraspeó nervioso y la miro - ¿De qué quieres hablar? – preguntó pareciendo normal como si nada pasara. Como si no temiera lo que iba a pasar.

- Ya sabes, de esto…- murmuro nuevamente sonrojándose. Haciéndola ver mas hermosa de lo habitual, según Draco – Esto… esto… es un error – soltó al fin. Esas palabras que Draco no quería oír, las oyó. Y de ella misma. Primera vez en toda su vida que oía eso. Y fue como un balde de agua fría en la cabeza. Terrible.

Pero no se dejaría humillar por ella. Su orgullo era más grande y no rogaría nada. Si ella creía que era un error. Era un error. Se levanto de la cama buscando sus boxers y poniéndoselos rápidamente.

- Tienes razón. Todo esto es un error. Simplemente, Astoria no me satisface como hace años lo hacia y vine hacia ti – le mintió sin mirarla, de espaldas. Mientras que, extrañamente, Hermione sentía como su corazón dejaba de latir. ¿Acaso era cierto? Ella intento sacar la verdad, y lo había logrado. El lo había admitido.

Estaba a punto de decirle algo abriendo la boca. No se dejaría vencer por sus llantos. Cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió. Hermione chillo y abrió los ojos realmente sorprendida. « ¡Merlín! ¿Qué mas puede pasarme en el día de hoy?» pensó tapándose el rostro con las sabanas.

Un furioso y colorado pelirrojo se encontraba parado en el umbral de la puerta mirando a Draco Malfoy con ganas de asesinarlo. ¿Cómo ella había sido tan perra de acostarse con él? ¡Con su peor enemigo! ¡Encima estando ellos casados! Esta bien, él amaba a otra. Pero no se había acostado nunca con Luna. « Pero lo hubiera hecho si Luna hubiese querido» pensó tristemente. No podía decirle nada, él también había querido hacerlo. Pero no podía evitar odiarla.

- ¡Eres una…. – empezó a gritar acercándose a una Hermione que estaba llorando, pero Malfoy lo paro.

- Ni se te ocurra decirle nada, ni ponerle una mano encima – dijo entre dientes frenándolo y empujándolo contra la pared – Tu eres el idiota que se acuesta con otra, dejándola ir a ella. ¡A ella! – Señalo a Hermione – No se como puedes ser tan estúpido de dejarla ir – Le susurro. Cosa que Hermione no escucho, y que sorprendió demasiado a Ron, quien mantenía los ojos abiertos.

- Llegas a hacerle algo y es lo ultimo que haces – susurro nuevamente, sin que Hermione escuchará se termino de vestir y desapareció de allí viendo por última vez a Hermione. Weasley y Hermione, tenían que hablar y él sobraba.

_Agitado el capítulo de hoy no? Jejejejejeje_

_Espero les haya gustado. Y espero mas reviews, me estan dejando de lado en ambos fics (_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Giirl_


	11. La verdad

**La quiero para mi**

**Capitulo 11:**

_La verdad_

_

* * *

_

Una falda por encima de las rodillas no muy llamativa, del mismo color gris ópaco que su chaleco. Una camisa mangas cortas de un blanco impecable y su cabello recojido en una coleta dejando caer algunos que otros rizos por los costados de su rostro, demostrándo la inocencia que corría por sus facciones. Una inoncencia de la cual solo ella era dueña. Nadie más podía llegar a demostrar tanta inocencia a lo lejos, nadie más podía ser un ángel como ella.  
Su dedo índice aplasto el botón del piso hacia donde debía ir. Mientras que su estómago daba un revuelvo ante la velocidad del ascensor del Ministerio de Magia. Al llegar al piso deseado, sus tacos rezonaron por los pasillos mientras se dirigía hacia su oficina.

Altanera, superior. Tal como una mujer que nada le importó. Como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque su corazón estuviera roto. Divido. Sin saber que hacer. Por fuera demostraba que todo... estaba bien. No pudo evitar girar la mirada hacia una de las puertas, por la que por dentro había una gran oficina perteneciente a la persona la cual su nombre estaba grabado en la puerta con letras en color grises y plateadas, cosa que no extrañaba para nada para aquél típico Slytherin 'Draco Malfoy'. Suspiro.

Él la había usado, y ella suspiraba por él. Es que... había sido tan... distinto. Que no creía que de verdad fuera por satisfacción, pero lo cierto era que Draco Malfoy era así. Pero ya no debía preocuparse, siguió su camino hacia la próxima oficina donde estaba inscrito el nombre 'Hermione Granger' con colores rojos y amarillos, sonrió de medio lado entrando a su oficina. Sorprendida por lo que frente a sus ojos había.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- Hugo, ven aquí en este instante - Le reprochó el pelirrojo a su hijo menor quien corría de lado a lado por la casa, si Hermione volvía y veía todo ese desorden. Estarían ambos muertos - Hugo, ayúdame. Que mamá se enojará ... y es lo que menos necesitamos en este momento - Susurró con una media sonrisa enigmática y hasta sádica para quién lo observara bien.

Un ruido extraño, como el del picoteo de una lechuza se escuchaba en la ventana. Ron fue hacia el lugar de donde ese ruido provenía y sí, era su lechuza. Le quitó la carta que traía en su pata, y le hice cariñitos para que se fuera. No le apetecía ir a buscar algo para darle. Se sentó en el sillón, mientras que Hugo seguía corriendo por la sala.

Al terminar de leer la carta, su corazón se paro. Casi cae ahi, desmayado. ¿Cómo podía ser capaz? ¿Qué era lo que ESOS tenían? Furioso, se levanto y fue hacia su escritorio. Tenía que escribirle algo realmente serio. ¿Cómo era capaz de traicionarlo así? ¿No recordaba lo que él mismo le había dicho?

_Flash Back  
"Draco Malfoy también se hallaba en la estación con su esposa y su hijo; llevaba un abrigo oscuro abotonado hasta el cuello, y las pronunciadas entradas resaltaban sus angulosas facciones. Su hijo se parecía a Draco tanto como Albus a Harry. Malfoy se dio cuenta de que Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny lo miraban; los saludó secamente con la cabeza y se dio vuelta, no sin antes... dirigirle una mirada a Hermione._

- Así que ese es el pequeño Scorpius - Murmuró Ron - Asegúrate de superarlo en todos los exámenes, Rosie. Suerte que has heredado la inteligencia de tu madre.

- Haz el favor, Ron - protestó Hermione débilmente - ¡No intentes enemistarlos antes incluso de que haya empezado el año!

-Tienes razón, perdóname - se disculpó Ron, aunque no pudo evitar añadir: - Pero no te hagas demasiado amiga suya, Rosie. El abuelo Weasley jamás te perdonaría si te casaras con un sangre pura"  
Flash Back

Igualmente, Rose era bastante pequeña aún. ¿O no?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- ¿Qué haces aqui? - Preguntó secamente observándolo con todo el odio que sentía. ¿Cómo era capaz de estar ahi? Después de lo pasado... ¿Cómo era capaz de atormentarla de esta forma?

- Quiero hablar contigo - Contestó como algo obvio sin quitar esa estúpida arrogancia de la que siempre es parte - Hay algunas cosas que debo aclararte y que debes saber. Ayer te mentí en algo...- Murmuró como avergonzado de eso.

- Apúrate, tengo que trabajar - Fue hacia su escritorio como ignorándolo, cosa que a él. Le fastidiaba, pero bien. ¿Qué mas podía esperar de ella? Se merecía ser tratado de esa forma.

Draco Malfoy resopló. Trago saliva y una gran bocanada de aire y empezó a hablar -Todo es muy difícil para mi esto. Me gustas, demasiado talvez. Es más hasta empecé a quererte de una forma que no puedo explicar. Tus gestos, tu terquedad, tu ternura, tu inocencia... Todo de ti me gusta - Hermione lo miraba con la mandibula desencajada - No fue por necesidad lo de anoche. Fue porque realmente lo siento. Pero tu... no lo sé, me sacaste de mis casillas con tu comentario. Tengo un orgullo, y ese orgullo no me permitió hacer que te dijera la verdad. Lo lamento, de verdad. Espero que Weasley no te haya hecho nada - agrego luego en un murmuro lo último.

Hermione se quedó mirando los papeles que estaban frente a su escritorio. ¿Cómo actuar cuando el peor enemigo de tu vida, el huron saltarín ese que tanto te humillo se te declara?

- Malfoy, si estas son las formas en que demuestras quererme. No son muy buenas - Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió venir a la mente -Y sobre Ron, no te preocupes... me perdonó y volvimos a ser una familia feliz como siempre lo fuimos. Y lo seremos, por siempre - Dijo con brusquedad, notando el deje de tristeza que había en el rostro de Draco.

- Que sean felices... - espetó con desdén levantandose. Hermione lo miró aflijida mientras sentía su cuerpo marearse, y unas nauseas tremendas como si estuviera en medio de un avión y cayo. Cayo al suelo, desmayada.

Draco Malfoy se giro ante el ruido del cuerpo de Hermione sobre el piso, corriendo hacia ella asustado.

_Chicas a las 3 que firmaron, gracias por avisarme. Había olvidado que esa parte que había tomado como mini capítulo estaba en el capítulo anterior para que sea más largo xD_

_Así que gracias por avisarme, y aquí esta la continuación._

_Uno de los RR que había, comentaba algo sobre separación. Sé que sea como sea los hijos sufren, lo he vivido _

_Espero disculpen y vuelvan a leerme (:_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Giirl_


	12. ¡Positivo!

**La quiero para mi**

**Capitulo 11:**

_¡Positivo!_

* * *

- Maldición, ¿Acaso no ven que esta desmayada? ¡Necesito ayuda! ¡Rápido! - exclamaba Draco gritando por todo San Mungo, desesperado. Los medimagos parecían prestarle poca atención ya que caminaban tranquilos por los pasillos.

"Indeficientes" Pensó el rubio volviendo a cargar en sus brazos a Hermione y caminando, observando algún cartel que lo ayude. Cuando el nombre de un despacho llamo su atención:

'Daphne Greengras'

Frunció el entreceño. ¿Desde cuando su cuñada era... medimaga? Abrió los ojos sorprendido y como pudo, aún cargando a la castaña en brazos, tocó la puerta esperando ayuda de su vieja amiga.

Flash Back

- Harry, por favor, necesito que me ayudes... quiero recuperarla - suplicaba el pelirrojo, mientras se encontraba en la casa de su hermana, y de su mejor amigo. Quería nuevamente a Hermione, ahora que se daba cuenta cuanto estaba perdiendo.

- La lastimaste mucho. Además, sólo porque Luna quiso quedarse con su esposo... por eso quieres volver con Hermione - Reprochó el moreno enojado. ¿Cómo era que Ron se había transformado en alguien tan... vil? ¿Tan Malévolo? ¿Tan corazón duro?

- No es por eso, Harry. Lo juro, de verdad. Yo AMO a Hermione - Se sentó en el sillón, tapándose el rostro. "De verdad la amo"

- La amas, de eso no tengo dudas. ¿Y ella qué...? - Pregunto Harry. Sabia que ella aún amaba a Ron, pero que ese amor se habia ido muriendo.

- El otro día... la encontré con... con... Malfoy - susurró avergonzándose de si mismo, por haberla dejado ir así como así.

- ¿Malfoy? - Preguntó "sorprendido" Harry. "Era obvio" Pensó al fin - No sé Ron. Debes tener cuidado. Talvez... ella este dejando de amarte. Talvez... - Negó con la cabeza, justo cuando Ginny entraba a la casa con cara de susto y asombro observando a su marido y a su hermano.

- ¿Qué hacias con Granger? - Fue la pregunta después de decirle todo. Draco miro a su vieja amiga con una mirada triste y perdida - Entiendo. ¿Astoria sabe? - No le salían las palabras, por lo que solo nego - Mejor así. Aunque imagino que a pesar de ser una sangre sucia sabelotodo, tiene más cerebro que mi hermana - Suspiró aliviado. Al menos, Daphne. No diría nada.

- ¿Qué le pasa? - Pregunto mirando a Granger que estaba acostada sobre una camisa.

- Sintomas... de embarazo - dijo como si nada la rubia que tenia en frente - Es lo más probable - Dirigió una mirada severa a Draco, él noto a la perfección que quería ella saber.

Draco, asustado se levantó del asiento. - No puede ser - aseguró. "Se iría todo por la borda" pensó -No lo creo, ella tiene su marido. Es de él - trago saliva nervioso - Me llamas cualquier cosa- dijo por último y se fue del lugar, asustado. ¿Podría ser cierto, que ella estuviera embarazada y qué sea de él?

Definitivamente, no era posible.

Era un sueño. Que nunca pero nunca, se iba a cumplir.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El vaso que tenía en la mano se le cayó al suelo de la sorpresa. El test que tenía frente a sus manos le anunciaba que dentro de ella, un nuevo bebé había. ¿Cómo haría? ¿Cómo le diría a sus hijos? ¿Cómo le diría a Ron?

A pesar de que estuvieran juntos de nuevo, sabía bien que tarde o temprano se terminaría yendo nuevamente. Nuevamente con Luna. _"Talvez esto le haga quedarse conmigo para siempre" _pensó entusiasmada; dándole alegría, ahora, el estar embarazada.

Con una gran sonrisa esperó todo el completo día hasta que su doctor le diera los verdaderos resultados, y poniéndose más feliz al saber que también habían dado positivo.

- 'Ron, necesitamos hablar...' - empezó - 'No, no. Así no me gusta... emm... Ron vamos a ser padres!- exclamó de la nada sonriendo.

- '¿Qué dices?' - preguntó la temblorosa voz de un Ronald Weasley en la puerta de su habitación. Hermione se giró y lo miro, acercándopse a él para abrazarlo.

- 'Seremos padres nuevamente, estoy embarazada' - le susurró al oído melosa y cariñosamente, mientras que el pelirrojo la abrazaba más fuerte aún.

¿Podrían ser felices ahora? Solo sabía que, ahora, Malfoy había salido de su camino.

Solo quedaba el esperar poder sacar por completo a Luna de su cabeza. Hermione era su vida y otra opción no le quedaba.

* * *

_Bueno, este capítulo esta BIEN corto y lo admito. Este capítulo lo tengo hecho de hace un rato por lo que así habrá quedado desde esa vez que lo hice y el siguiente capítulo tiene un cambio, han pasado muchos años. El fin del fic esta llegando :(_

_Ahora, muchas gracias por TODOS sus RR he pasado ya los **51 reviews **y eso me pone muy feliz. Muchas gracias de verdad por leerme y bancarme siempre._

_XOXO_

_Gossip Giirl_


	13. Toda una vida paso

**La quiero para mi**

**Capítulo 13:**

_Toda una vida paso_

* * *

- 'Jenny, mi hija. Éste momento, nunca debes olvidarlo. Entrar a Hogwarts es el regalo más grande que pueden haberte hecho' – le sonrió mientras acariciaba su rubia cabellera, algo enrulada. Y miraba aquellos grisáceos ojos, que tantos problemas le habían traído. Que tantos recuerdos le habían traído.

- 'Seré alumna ejemplar, mami. Sacaré tan buenas notas como tú' – exclamó alegremente la niña mientras sonreía y le daba un largo beso a su madre – 'Adiós Hugo' – abrazo a su hermano mayor y salió corriendo hacia los compartimientos del expreso hacia hogwarts.

Hugo estaba hecho todo un hombre ya, acababa de cumplir los 19 años y no era más que un galán. Vivía junto a su hermanita, Jennifer y su madre en una pequeña casa en Londres muggle. Mientras que su hermana mayor, Rose que ya había cumplido los 21 años vivía junto a su novio: Scorpius Malfoy.

- 'Rose quiere venir hoy a cenar' – dijo Hugo de repente mientras veían como el Expreso, junto con Jenny se iba – 'Con Scorpius' – dijo esto último con sorna. Para luego hacer una mueca de desagrado. No le agradaba mucho.

- 'Oh' – exclamo Hermione con la mirada perdida. El tener que aceptar que su hija saliera con el hijo del padre de su hija menor, le daba escalofríos. Porque lo cierta era eso, y no se dudaba para nada: Jenny era hija de Draco Malfoy.

A pesar de que llevaba el apellido Weasley, a pesar de que viviera con ella como hija de Ronald, que en estos momentos, quién sabe donde se encontraba. Había estado durante los nueve meses antes de que Jenny naciera, había estado los primeros dos años. Pero al descubrir que realmente era hija de Draco Malfoy, se escapó y nunca más se supo más nada de él.

Hermione, no le contó nunca nada Draco de la existencia de una hija. No quería hacerlo. Tenía miedo. Muchísimo miedo.

- '¿Quieres que le diga que no venga?' – preguntó Hugo abrazando a su madre. Hugo sabía todo, todo. Había sido parte de cada una de las peleas de su madre y su padre, y se había enterado de la verdad. Y apoyaba a su madre. La quería muchísimo y solo quería su felicidad. Hermione negó. Debía enfrentarse a ver a Scorpius de una vez por todas. Debía ser fuerte.

--

Muchas veces la vida le había ayudado. Más que nada en su adolescencia, siempre había tenido alguien a su lado con quien compartir la noche, si él lo quería. Pero ahora, de grande… no tenía nada.

No tenía mujer.

No tenía hijo.

Su hijo le había traicionado, escapándose a vivir con Rose Weasley Granger. Granger. Tantos años sin saber nada de ella, ¿De qué sería su vida? ¿Qué habría pasado con su "supuesto" embarazo?

Nunca supo nada.

Solo sabía que cada día en que se levantaba, se sentía un desgraciado. Sentía que no tenía vida, que era un desastre seguir viviendo así. Prefería estar muerto. No vivir más. Astoria lo había dejado, por engañarla con otra mujer. No le importaba. Prefería estar solo, a tener que levantarse y escuchar gritos de Astoria, gritos de dolor, escucharla llorar. Le parecía insoportable.

Cada tanto, alguna mujer aparecía en su cama: Daphne Greengras. Solamente para sentir algo de sexo, para darle algo de felicidad a su vida. Aunque eso no le agradara demasiado. Daphne era su gran amiga, no era alguien bueno para tener sexo. Además de que ella estaba casada con Nott, igualmente iba tras Draco. Solo para ayudarlo.

Pansy en cambio, le era tan fiel a Blaise que ni siquiera se le acercaba. Se sentía un niño, un niño que solo quería diversión y que le gustaba divertirse. Aunque lo que más deseaba en ese momento, era llevar un anillo de oro en el dedo anular izquierdo, y que junto a él estuviera nadie más ni nadie menos que Hermione Granger.

La mujer que le robaba el sueño.

- 'Nuevamente la llamaste en sueños'- dijo Daphne al despertarse – '¿Por qué no la buscas? Eres mi amigo, sabes que odio que estés así' – le dijo jugando con uno de sus rubias cabelleras.

- 'No quiere ni verme. Sería una pérdida de tiempo buscarla' – dijo fríamente y sin expresión alguna – 'Si no quieres seguir con esto…' –

- 'Lo hago por tu bien. Porque te quiero' – le interrumpió ella – 'Vamos Draco, vive la vida. No la pierdas. Búscala' – le animo.

--

- 'Mama, tranquila. Todo saldrá bien' – dijo Hugo por enésima vez en la tarde. Rose estaba por llegar y estaba nerviosa.

- 'Es que… no puedo evitarlo. Debe ser igual a Draco…'- titubeo al nombrarlo, para suspirar al escuchar el timbre de su casa sonando.

Habían llegado.

Camino hacia la puerta, donde miro por el rabillo. Viendo a su hija, estaba preciosa, tanto tiempo sin verla le había hecho darse cuenta que su hija era una pinturita. Abrió la puerta, y ahí estaba ella. Tomada de la mano con un rubio, igual. Era igual a Draco Malfoy, no había duda. Sonrió, de una forma casi falsa. Y abrazó a su hija y besó la mejilla de Scorpius dejándolos pasar.

La noche fue pasando, cada tanto había silencios incómodos. Pero Hugo intentaba cerrarlos.

- '¿Y qué haces de tu vida?' –preguntó al rubio quien lo miro sorprendido.

- 'Tengo una empresa, heredada de mi padre' – Hermione carraspeó disimuladamente – 'Él, antes de que me venga con Rose dijo que tenía que ganarme la vida. Sigo en eso, a pesar de haberme alejado de él'

- '¿Y por qué te alejaste?' – preguntó de la manera más natural y cariñosa la castaña mayor.

- 'Problemas. Mi madre también se fue. Parece que mi padre la engañaba' – dijo con la mirada algo triste – 'Además, estaba cada día mas histérico. No sé que será de él ahora, debe estar hecho un desastre' – murmuró avergonzado.

Rose intentó sonreír y reír un poco – 'Mejor hablemos de lo que vinimos a hablar, Scorpi' – dijo dándole ánimos a su novio – 'Mamá, Hugo… tenemos una noticia que darles' – Scorpius levantó la vista mirando principalmente a Hermione. Queriendo saber su expresión ante lo que seguía – 'Estoy embarazada' – miro a su familia. Quien aún no salía del trance.

* * *

_Acá el capítulo 13 del fic. Muchas gracias a todas las que dejan sus Reviews siempre, a pesar de que sean poquitos me ponen feliz. Gracias por seguirme siempre._

_Este capítulo se ve claramente, que pasaron 12 años desde el anterior, esto se debe a que por lo mucho que tardo en actualizar y tengo poco tiempo intenté acortar un poco el fic aunque no haré que pierda mucho hilo y se vaya hacia cualquier lado. Quiero que termine bien y punto. _

_Gracias nuevamente. Espero mas **Reviews**, porque con un click en **GO **harán a una escritora y a un fic estar felices :D_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Giirl_


	14. King's Cross

**La quiero para mi**

**Capítulo 14:**

_King's Cross_

* * *

Lo peor de todo lo que estaba pasando era que cada día que pasaba, necesitaba más a Draco Malfoy. No le importaban nada. Ella sabía bien que él la amaba. Lo había descubierto, lo sentía, lo sabía. Pero su orgullo había sido tan grande, metiéndola en una burbuja alrededor de Ron que no se había dado cuenta que estaba separando a su hija de su padre. Que se estaba separando ella de esa persona, que ahora se daba cuenta que lo amaba como a nadie.

Pero él, seguro ya estaba en otra. Ya tenía su vida, con otra mujer. No podía buscarlo. No se lo permitiría nunca.

- 'Hugo saldré, más tarde vuelvo' – le anunció a su hijo mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa detrás de sí. Suspiró el frío aire invernal, que anunciaba que las navidades llegaban. Pronto Jenny estaría nuevamente en casa, y Rose… Rose estaría con los comienzos de su panza.

Llegó hasta un barcito, al cual entró como algunos viernes solía hacer para intentar no ahogarse más en penas. Para poder con un vaso de whisky poder quitar todo el dolor que traía encima.

- 'Tom, lo de siempre' – dijo al barman que ya la conocía, además aquél barcito estaba a unas pocas cuadras de la casa que tenía junto a su hijo. Él le sonrió y fue a prepararle su vaso de whisky.

- 'Aquí tienes Hermione' – se lo entregó – '¿Otra vez mal?' – preguntó de una forma amistosa.

- 'Lo de siempre' – Murmuró Hermione abatida. Toda su vida era un completo desastre, si no fuera por sus hijos… nada sería igual.

- 'No sigas así, ve y búscalo' – le insistió a lo que Hermione negó con la cabeza bebiendo de su whisky. NUNCA.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- 'Draco Malfoy, me tienes harta. ¡Búscala, de una vez por todas!' – exclamó furiosa Daphne al verlo con la mirada pérdida mientras intentaba trabajar con unos papeles de su empresa.

Draco la ignoró y continuó mirando sus papeles, aunque no era eso exactamente lo que hacia. Intentaba prestar atención, pero estaba en otro mundo. En otro lado.

- 'Mañana, son las vacaciones de navidad en Hogwarts' – dijo la rubia sonriéndole a Draco mirándolo insistidamente.

- '¿Y a mi qué?' – murmuró con poco interés.

- '¡Draco! Por favor, eres tan lento' – suspiró – 'Por si no sabes, hace 11 años atrás Hermione quedó embarazada. ¡Ve a Hogsmeade! Hazme caso' – le suplicó – 'Hazlo por ella, por ti, por tu hijo'

- 'No es mi hijo y lo sabes'- espetó furioso levantándose y mirándola –'Estuvo con Weasley, esta con Weasley. No conmigo'

- 'Ellos no están más juntos. No sé el porqué. Pero no lo están' – susurró tranquilamente Daphne – 'Una larga historia' – le dijo rodando los ojos al ver la mirada de su amigo – 'Ve a Hogsmeade si tanto dices que la amas y si tienes el valor suficiente para hacerlo' – sonrió maliciosamente. Eso le haría ir.

- '¿Me estas llamando cobarde?' – Preguntó enojado – 'Mañana mismo me verás ahí, Greengras' – se levantó y se fue a dar una larga ducha. Había muchas cosas que arreglar de su mente para mañana.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- 'Al fin, no aguantaba más sin ver a mi madre' – dijo con un suspiro la pequeña Jenny mientras estaba en el Expreso de Hogwarts junto a su nueva amiga: Francis Gôuchet.

Francis era una niña de Francia, que sus padres no habían deseado llevar a Beauxbatons ya que Hogwarts les gustaba mucho más. Por eso mismo, se habían mudado hacia Londres y ahí fue donde Francis, una niña rubia de unos enormes ojos aguamarina, recibió la carta para entrar a Hogwarts.

- 'Mi madre dice que cuando llegue a tercer año no me dejará volver más en vacaciones de Navidad' – explicó la chica mientras que buscaba a su gatito en la jaula – 'Dice que ya estaré grande para volver' – se encogió de hombros.

- 'Me quedaré contigo entonces' – le aseguró Jenny sonriéndole – 'Crookshanks, ven aquí gato malcriado' – dijo furiosa Jenny buscando al gato de su madre que se estaba escapando por el compartimiento en el que estaba con su amiga.

Al salir y abrir la puerta con tanta fuerza chocó contra alguien que venía caminando.

- 'Fíjate bien por donde vas…' – dijo la voz de un chico, parecía algo más grande. Talvez de segundo año. Jenny lo miró algo asustada, los niños mas grande les asustaban y los que tenían en su insignia a Slytherin más todavía, que a pesar de los años no perdían su toque de ignorancia hacia las demás casas – 'Podrían lastimarte' – agregó después, tendiéndole una mano a la rubia para que pudiera levantarse.

Ella la aceptó dudosa parándose y murmurando un débil "Gracias" al chico moreno.

- 'Kyle Wibbeson' – se presentó a Jenny la cual estaba realmente impactada por el comportamiento que estaba manteniendo el chico.

- 'Je-jenny We-weasley' – logró pronunciar temiendo lo peor. Su padre le había contado millones de veces historias sobre los Slytherin con los Weasley, tanto por su ropaje, por su "traición", entre otras cosas.

- 'Oh, Weasley. Conozco a tu familia' – murmuró algo afligido – 'Bueno, pues… te veo después de las vacaciones Jenny' – saludó mientras seguía caminando. La niña miró al chico hasta que desapareció y después entró al compartimiento suspirando.

- 'Me he enamorado' – sentenció con cara ilusionada.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- 'Hugo, ¿vienes o voy yo sola?' – preguntó Hermione desde el piso de abajo gritándole a su hijo.

- 'Ya voy mamá' – gritó este desde su habitación terminando de cambiarse.

Al instante, Hugo estaba en el piso de abajo cambiado y perfumado – 'Mmm, ¿A quién vas a ver?' – preguntó pícaramente su madre.

A lo que Hugo enrojeció –'A nadie mamá, cállate' – murmuro caminando hacia la puerta. Y Hermione sonrió. Sus niños, estaban tan grandes.

Subieron al coche muggle que Hermione había comprado, siempre había deseado tener uno. Manejaron hasta la Estación King's Cross, el Expreso estaba por llegar y ellos estaban bastante atrasados.

Cruzaron la plataforma 9 ¾ , justo al mismo tiempo que el Expreso frenaba. Los niños comenzaron a salir corriendo de él, mientras que Hermione buscaba a una niña de cabellos rubios, cuando la vio salir corrió hacia ella a abrazarla.

- 'Cariño ¿Cómo has estado?' – preguntó revolviéndo sus cabellos mientras Hugo llegaba a su lado.

- 'Hola enana' – la saludó alzandola entre brazos.

- '¡Ha sido maravilloso! Mama, quiero mostrarte… ¡Francis! ¡Francis!' – empezó a gritar mirando de lado a lado – 'Allí, allí' – señaló a una niña rubia como ella – 'Francis' – volvió a llamar mientras la niña se acercaba – 'Ella es mi mamá, Hermione y él es mi hermano Hugo'- empezó presentando – 'Y ella es Francis, mi mejor amiga. ¡Es una veela mami! – exclamó entusiasmada.

- 'Un gusto Francis' – comentó Hermione sonriéndole a la niña.

- 'Francis, ven aquí' – la llamo su madre, Francis saludo a todos y se fue hacia ellos.

Hermione sonreía felizmente de su hija, hasta que algo a unos pocos metros de ella le sorprendió. Una cabellera rubia. Como la de su hija, y unos ojos como los de su hija estaban mirándola a ella, y a Jenny… Y así, sus miradas se cruzaron.

* * *

_El capítulo 14 acá esta. Gracias por los unicos dos reviews, pero bueno... al menos algunas personas me leen. Gracias igual._

_Uno de los reviews, que decía que no le parecía bien la separación. Gracias, no me ofende que me digan esas cosas. Pero tanto en la realidad como en alguna historia no todo es de color rosa, y no siempre todo sale bien. Creo que el que se separen le da mas drama a la historia, si fuera todo romántico y lindo no sería tan divertido._

_XOXO _

_Gossip giirl_


	15. Yo te amo

**La quiero para mí**

**Capítulo 15:**

_Yo te amo._

* * *

En todo el viaje subido a un taxi muggle lo había llevado pensando si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto. Daphne lo había retado apropósito y él no perdería la oportunidad de, además, poder ver a Hermione nuevamente. De seguro estaba más hermosa que años anteriores, y eso le llamaba mucho la atención. Necesitaba verla, quererla… nuevamente.

Llegó a la estación King's Cross, la mayoría de los alumnos ya estaban saliendo. Esperaba no haber llegado tarde, cuando notó que no era así. A lo lejos tres figuras se montaban. Hermione era la primera, lo descubrió por sus aún rizados cabellos, los mantenía igual de perfectos que siempre. A su lado estaba un joven, que ya su porte parecía el de un hombre.

"Debe de ser Hugo" pensó recordando al hijo de Hermione. En los brazos del muchacho, una niña. Rubia y de ojos claros. Abrió los ojos sorprendido. Si aquella era la hija de Hermione, no había duda que era hija de él. No había duda.

La mirada de Hermione sobre él le llamo la atención. Se asustó y se puso nervioso. "Ojala no me haya visto" Pensó mientras se escondía detrás de la columna suspirando.

Era SU hija.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- 'Hugo, ve. Lleva a Jenny a casa. Tengo algo que hacer antes' – le ordenó Hermione a su hijo asustada. No sabía si lo que iba a hacer ahora estaba bien o estaba mal. Pero sabía que lo que iba a hacer lo necesitaba y mucho.

Hugo asintió sin entender a su madre pero le hizo caso, mientras que la veía escaparse hacia el otro lado de la estación. "¿A dónde iría?" Lo averiguaría después de encontrar lo que EL quería. Suspiró buscando aquella cabellera morena que lo volvía loco.

Pero no la encontraba. "Debe haber pasado algo" fue la mejor excusa que encontró dentro de él. Pero talvez no era así, talvez nuevamente lo había dejado plantado y lo peor de todo… que la seguiría esperando, aunque ella no sintiera nada por él

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- '¿Qué haces aquí?' – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntarle. Aunque había sonado medio brusca la pregunta, intentó dibujarle una mirada aliviada y tranquilizadora.

- 'Solo tenía que saber si algo era cierto' – contestó él, arrastrando sus palabras, hablando silenciosamente.

- '¿Y lo supiste?' – alzó una ceja. "Oh dios mío, sabe que Jenny… ¡no!"

- 'Por supuesto, no hay duda. Solo me queda algo… pero tenía que preguntártelo a vos' – empezó a hablar mientras sonreía de lado – 'Pero no aquí. ¿Vamos por un café?' – preguntó caballerosamente, sin perder su toque de encanto y mucho menos frente a la mujer que amaba.

- 'Solo por un rato' – respondió mientras se tomaba de sus brazos y juntos desaparecían de ahí hacia un café.

- 'Bien. ¿Qué pasa Draco?' – preguntó mientras se sentaba frente a él en la mesa que habían agarrado en un café muggle de la zona.

Él se sorprendió, "Draco. Que bien se escucha después de tanto" pensó con una media sonrisa.

- '¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué lo escondiste por tanto tiempo?' – fue directo al grano. Era lo más fácil, eran adultos y cada uno sabía que tenía que hacer y tenían que hablar. Como adultos.

- 'Nunca supe donde estabas' – bajo la vista hacia el café negro que acababa de traerle la mezera – 'Todo fue muy raro, lo siento, yo…' – levantó su vista hacia él, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas que querían salir. Luchaban por salir.

- '¿Y Weasley?' – preguntó manteniendo por unos pocos segundos solamente su mirada con la de ella. No podía verla.

- 'Se fue, hace muchos años. Me dejo… nuevamente' – suspiró mientras apoyaba ambas manos sobre su cabeza – 'Nos dejo a todos. Rose se fue con tu hijo, y yo tuve que arreglármelas solas con Hugo que por suerte ya era bastante grande… y con Jenny' – susurró.

- '¿Jenny? Lindo nombre' – sonrió de lado, aunque algo amargamente. Solamente por no poder haber estado en el crecimiento de su hija. ¡Su hija! – 'Imagino que estará esperando poder conocer a su padre, ¿No sería un buen—

- 'No' – le cortó ella – 'Piensa que… que… Ron es su padre' – murmuró – '¡No pude evitarlo! Pensé que lo nuestro nunca funcionaría bien, aproveché el momento para poder tener a Ron de vuelta conmigo. Me equivoqué muchísimo, lo lamento' – volvió a disculparse.

- 'Había otras formas de salir de esta. Y la mejor no era, ponerle a mi hija el apellido de un mugriento traidor' – escupió enojado entre dientes.

- '¿Y si puede llevar el nombre de una sangre sucia eh?' – reclamó ella. La estaba lastimando, y él no lo notaba.

- 'Es distinto. Yo te amo' – terminó. Hermione se levantó de golpe. Esto no podía ir así. No podía.

- 'Lo siento Draco. Lo nuestro paso hace mucho tiempo' – dijo tranquilamente.

- 'No paso, tu nunca sentiste nada por mi' – reprochó angustiado. Recordando que nunca iba a ser correspondido.

- 'El pasado, es el pasado. ¿Qué sabes tú de lo que me pasa en mi presente? ¿Por qué crees que vine a buscarte en la estación? ¡Por que me pasan cosas contigo! ¡Por que me di cuenta de lo que había perdido!' – casi gritó. Mientras que varias personas se giraban a ver a la pareja que hablaba, Hermione parada y llorando, mientras Draco la miraba desde abajo – 'Me voy, he hablado demasiado contigo por hoy' – empezó a caminar.

Él la siguió y la frenó del brazo – 'Para cuando necesites hablar conmigo, y quieras que conozca a mi hija. Llámame' – le dejó un papel en la mano mientras dejaba que se fuera.

Suspiró. Solamente quería tenerla de nuevo. Quería formar la familia que estaba destrozada y que todo fuera bien.

* * *

_Bien, acá esta el capítulo 15. Vemos entonces la charla de Draco y Hermione, que ... no se preocupen. No terminará aquí. Seguirá de una mejor forma ;) Aunque cambie por completo el final del fic, iba a hacerlo más dramático, pero he decidido que no. Así que el final anda todavía sin saberse, el tiempo lo dirá :P_

**Karita34: **Si, Daphne conoce muy bien a Draco y sabe exactamente lo que quiere. Son mejores amigos, y a la vez amantes. Espero que te haya gustado el encuentro, aunque fue algo triste. **Afripotter: **No me ofendo, me gusta que me digan igualmente lo que piensan. Gracias por leerme! **Ellesmera Malfoy: **Esperemos que acabe bien, yo también espero eso. ¡Bienvenida! Gracias por tu RR. **Anset: **No he entendio bien tu comentario, jaja. Pero bueno, solamente escribí lo que yo pensaba sobre el comentario que Afri había dejado. Gracias por tu review! **Abril: **No sé, no he pensado en hacer un fic sobre esta historia de ellos. Aunque imagino que talvez, cuando termine este. Tengo otro fic que debería terminar también pero la inspiración para ese fic se fue, así que veré que hago. Gracias por tu comentario ;) **Rozz: **Gracias, me alegro que mi fic te guste. **Euge: **Estoy muy bien gracias. Feliz de haber podido publicar. Sí, sé que los capítulos son muy cortos. Pero bueno, es lo que me sale. Adoraria poder escribir capítulos MUCHÍSIMO más largos. **Natt: **Ya se verá que pasara con Rose.Scorpius o con Draco.Hermione, lo que sí... las dos parejas juntas NO quedarán. Mucho drama? Lo sé, me lo han dicho... pero debe ser porque yo estoy pasando momentros dramáticos y melancólicos en mi vida, y eso me lleva a escribir asi.

**_Gracias a todas!_**

_XOXO_

_Gossip Giirl_


	16. Noche de Navidad

**La quiero para mi**

**Capítulo 16**

_Noche de Navidad (Parte 1)_

* * *

El tiempo había corrido muy rápidamente, las vacaciones de Navidad ya habían llegado y la pequeña Jenny estaba de vuelta en casa. Había llenado a su familia de anécdotas que se escuchaban en el colegio sobre Harry Potter y sus amigos, mientras que también avergonzada y totalmente colorada había admitido a su hermana mayor que creía estar enamorada. Rose había vuelto a la casa; Scorpius y ella habían decidido – a pesar del embarazo que Rose traía – que lo mejor era estar separados por un tiempo ya que todo estaba volviéndose enfermizo. El ser madre soltera no le estaba agradando pero igualmente, debía aceptarlo. Scorpius no era el perfecto para ella.

- 'Mamá, apúrate. Tío Harry acaba de llamarnos, esta esperándote' - gritó la niña de ojos grisáceos, idénticos a los de su padre. Llamándola desde el primer piso de la casa. Ginny le había dado a Hermione un vestido especial para usar aquella noche. ¿Qué tenía de distinto? Pasarían una Navidad como la de siempre, juntos. Se trataba de un vestido azul marino, ese color siempre le había quedado espléndido. Ginny lo sabía perfectamente. Se lo colocó y al instante mirándose al espejo, se sintió una adolescente nuevamente.

- 'Vamos Hermione, no seas aguafiestas. ¡Ponte el vestido!' – Insistía Ginny a su amiga que solamente quería ponerse una camisola y unos vaqueros – 'Así no estarás nada linda para la fiesta' – se sinceró. El vestido que Ginny le había conseguido lo quedaba muchísimo mejor. Le resaltaba sus pequeñas, pero apreciadas curvas haciéndola ver mucho más delicada.

- 'No me importa verme linda o no. Este vestido es totalmente pervertido' – dijo como si aquello fuera un terrible pecado - 'No me lo pondré' – le aseguró a su amiga pelirroja, aquella noche los vaqueros le harían conseguir un chico igualmente

Al final de todo, recordaba que Ginny había terminado convenciéndola. Siempre lo hacia, siempre la vestía fantásticamente a pesar de que ella no apreciara los vestidos cortos, y escotados como aquél azul marino que ahora traía puesto, descubriendo la mitad de su espalda, llegando justo al principio de su trasero. Ya no era una muchacha, no debía usar un vestido así, pero igualmente: verse elegante le encantaba.

Llegaron mediante polvos flú a la casa de los Potter. En el comedor, una amplía mesa de madera decorada con vajilla y servilletas de los colores rojo y verde resaltaban entre las blancas paredes de la casa. En el living, un gigante árbol de Navidad desprendía luces, música y muchos papelillos. La mayoría de las personas ya se encontraba sentada.

Lily. James. Albus. Teddy. Victoire. Harry. Ginny. Y… Draco.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- 'Draco, por favor, ven. Sé que quieres verla. Es el momento perfecto para hacerlo' – insistía Ginny. Draco no aceptaba, no porque no quisiera, sino porque quería que fuera la castaña quien lo invitara y que ella supiera que él iba a estar ahí. Pero Ginny no se daba cuenta de ese pequeño detalle – 'Tal vez al principio le disguste pero le encantará luego verte ahí. Podrán volver a estar juntos' – lo animó la pelirroja, del brazo de su esposo, Harry. Quien solamente miraba la escena, acotando cada tanto un simple: 'Ginny tiene razón, Malfoy'.

A pesar de los años aún mantenían llamándose de esa forma tan "especial", Potter… Malfoy… colorada. Cualquier sobrenombre que pudiera sonar ofensivo seguía en el aire, aunque las cosas habían cambiado y mucho… para todos.

- 'Esta bien, iré' – suspiró el rubio cansado de las insistentes animaciones de la pelirroja – 'Si se enoja. Te echaré la culpa a ti' – finalizó dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la oficina donde estaba junto a la pelirroja y el niño-que-sobrevivió.

Quería conocer a su hija, y sobre todo recuperar a Hermione. Tal vez era una buena ocasión para hacerlo. Solamente esperaba que todo saliera PERFECTO.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

No podía describir lo que en aquél momento sentía observando al hombre que extrañamente, después de tanto, había empezado a amar. Tal vez su forma tan cariñosa de tratarla, que tarde se había dado cuenta. Y por cobardía no se animaba a buscarlo y disfrutarlo, como debía. Su mirada, fija en el rubio sentía alegría, traición por sus amigos por no avisarles, y a la vez nerviosismo.

- 'Mami, mami. ¡Papi ha venido!' – exclamó Jenny que entraba a la habitación donde estaban alegremente. Hermione sonrió. ¿Cómo sabía su pequeña de que Ron no era su padre, sino que Draco? ¿Tan inteligente había sido?

- 'Hermione, tanto tiempo' – escuchó una voz a sus espaldas. No podía ser cierto. Ronald Weasley, estaba detrás de él tomado de la mano con quien hasta hace poco había sido su amiga. Alguien a quien había odiado por tanto tiempo: Luna Lovegood. Ron abrazó a Hermione fuertemente, como si se tratara de una simple amiga, de una vieja compañera, no de la esposa que había abandonado tantas veces – 'Jenny esta grandísima. Pensé que no me reconocería0' – sonrió, mientras miraba a los invitados.

Personas que estaban completamente sorprendidos y anonadados, principalmente desde la llegada de Hermione al lugar y las miradas que estaba dándole a Draco, todos esperando una buena reacción de ella. Ginny estaba alterada ¿Qué mierda hacia su hermano ahí arruinando todo? ¿Cómo se atrevía después de todo lo que había hecho aparecer ahí? ¡Y con Luna de la mano! ¿Es qué caso no tenían vergüenza?

La sonrisa de Ron se esfumó al ver la cabellera rubia de Draco Malfoy – '¿Qué hace ÉL aquí?' – preguntó enojado señalándolo con el ceño fruncido. ¿Acaso Jenny sabía ya la verdad?

- 'La pregunta más indicada, comadreja, sería que haces tú aquí' – farfulló Draco metiéndose antes de que Hermione o Ginny empezarán a hablar buscando excusas para la llegada del rubio en aquél lugar, a pesar de la castaña no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de que hacia ahí aquel hombre.

- 'Es mi familia. No la tuya' – dijo Ron, mostrando una escena de celos que cualquiera a lo lejos hubiera divisado – '¿Me han cambiado por él cierto?' – preguntó ciertamente ofendido mirando hacia donde Harry estaba – 'Creí que éramos amigos compadre'

- 'Yo también lo creí Ron. Pero te fuiste, dejaste a Hermione sola' – susurró el hombre de la cicatriz en la frente excusándose por todo lo que estaba pasando.

- 'Creo que tú, tú y yo debemos hablar' – dijo Ron señalando primero a Hermione y luego a Draco – '¿No les gustaría pasar a la cocina? ¿O prefieren quedarse dándose besitos con su familia aquí?' – pregunto con notable sarcasmo el pelirrojo.

- 'Estas tan equivocado Ron. Malfoy y yo no somos nada' – dijo enojada encaminándose a la cocina, esperando que ambos hombres la siguieran. La familia estaba completamente callada y Jenny no hacía más que mirar a los adultos. A su supuesto padre, a su verdadero padre y a su madre, sin entender nada de nada. ¿Qué pasaba allí?

Draco se levantó elegantemente de la mesa, lleno de aristocracia que aún no había perdido con el correr del tiempo. Miro a los que alrededor suyo estaban que le brindaban ánimos, el sonrió de una forma amigable. Al pasar por al lado de Jenny se arrodilló a ella – 'Eres preciosa, cariño' – susurró besando la frente de la niña, haciendo que ella se pusiera más loca aún sin entender nada. Tenía once años pero algo temía, temía que todo hubiera sido una mentira. ¿Quién era este hombre? ¿Qué quería acaso, separar a sus padres?

Luna, distraída y sin saber que hacer, suspiró – 'Creo que sería correcto que yo me vaya de aquí. No sé porque acepté venir hasta acá' – susurró nerviosamente mientras se daba media vuelta, con las lágrimas en los ojos a punto de caer. Sabía lo que estaba causando y no aguantaba más aquello. Debía irse, alejarse de todo.

Mientras que en la cocina, Ron, Hermione y Draco empezaban una discusión…

* * *

_Si lo sé. SOY TERRIBLEMENTE IRRESPONSABLE. Lo lamento de verdad, estuve muy ocupada y demasiado alejada de todo esto, decidí empezar a alejarme de la computadora y vivir mi vida, disfrutar de mi novio o amigos, de la libertad. Por eso es que pocas veces me verán por acá, tal vez para leer algun fic de las personas que no dejaré. Hoy, disfrutando del aire fresquito pero relajante que entra de la ventana de mi habitación, me senté a escribir._

_Espero les guste, y me sigan leyendo ¡Aguantenme y no me dejen por favor!_

**_Espero sus RR, cliqueen en GO y me harán completamente feliz._**

_XOXO_

_Gossip Giirl_


	17. Epílogo

Si. Soy una irresponsable escritora, si es que así puede llamarseme. Lo lamento de verdad, y encima les traigo el capítulo final, el epílogo mejor dicho, que es un desastre, y realmente pobre. Pero quise dejar de lado los fics, y centrarme más en mis estudios que habian bajado bastante. Pero ahora, quiero poder terminar mi fic y que las cosas anden mejor -espero- asi puedo terminar también mi otro fic. Lo lamento de verdad.

EPÍLOGO

No sabía que había pasado aquella noche en donde mis padres entraron junto a –para ese entonces un desconocido en mi vida- en la cocina. Era tan solo una niña de once años que no entendía nada. ¿Quién era? ¿Qué hacía allí? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué Ron lo miraba de esa forma? Ron. Ya no era llamado padre. Debo admitir que al haberme enterado que quien creía que era mi padre, no lo era, sino otro hombre fue un cambio drástico, que provocó una larga pelea con mi madre. Pero ahora, ahora la entiendo.

Jennifer Malfoy. Ese es mi verdadero nombre. Mi padre –el verdadero- esta complacido conmigo. ¡Me quiere tanto! Llegué a recibir más cariño de él en estos últimos seis años, que en once junto a un hombre que habían hecho llamar mi padre. Ronald nunca fue buen padre. Ni con Hugo, ni con Rose y mucho menos conmigo (además de que él sabía perfectamente que yo, era hija de otro) Ahora ¿Qué es de él? Bien. Él vive su vida, cuida de sus hijos, que a pesar de que ya estén grandes y casados, los ayuda en todo lo que quieren.

Pero yo, yo tengo otro padre que me cuida. Siempre trae una escopeta bajo el brazo por si algún chico se me acerca. Jason le tiene miedo ya, estoy saliendo con él hace cinco meses, y estoy pasando la mejor parte de mi vida. Con él aprendí tantas cosas, desde dar un beso hasta amar. Mi padre está un poco nervioso, tiene miedo de que entre en la etapa de rebeldia donde el sexo se haga parte de mi vida… por las cosas que mamá me contó, Draco era un magnate del sexo cuando estaba en Hogwarts.

La diferencia es que yo, todavía no conozco ese rubro.

Y tampoco estoy demasiado interesada.

Jason es tan bueno que en ningún momento intentó sobrepasarse conmigo. Él ya estuvo con una muchacha. Claro, es un año mayor (cabe acotar que somos vecinos, no compañeros de clases). También estudió en Hogwarts, en Hufflepuff preferentemente. Tal vez por eso a mi padre no le agrada demasiado… yo estudió actualmente mi último año en Ravenclaw, una mente tan inteligente aunque dotada de la astucia que mi padre me heredó.

Hugo consiguió una mujer a la cual ama, y juntos esperan su primer hijo. Se casó hace dos años, después de terminar su carrera de empresario mágico, y trabaja para poder dar de comer a su futura familia. Su nombre es Jane, y es una mujer fantástica. Hugo quiere viajar, y que juntos vivan en algún lugar exótico, diferente a Londres, pero ella prefiere que su hijo nazca junto a su familia.

A diferencia de Rose, quien después de su ruptura con Scorpius, y de la perdida de su hijo. ¡Caray! Una completa locura, ya que él es mi hermano y por ende, medio hermano de ella. Ahora se casó con un compañero de colegio, Filippe se llama, tienen una hija de 4 años, realmente es una molestia, todo el tiempo quiere estar conmigo y es insoportable, completamente insoportable, lo único que hace es dormir, y llorar, y sobre todo… gritar.

--

- 'Amor, creo que mi vida terminó siendo la mejor de todas… junto a ti' – murmuró Draco mientras abrazaba el cuerpo desnudo de su actual esposa, y madre de su hija Jeny.

Estaban acostados en la cama, recién despiertos. De Astoria poco sabia, y su relación con Scorpius había mejorado bastante y agradecía –aunque fue terrible la pérdida de su quien podría ser su nieto- que Rose y él no estuviesen juntos. Su hijo había decidido estudiar, trabajar y viajar. Por lo que no tenía pareja ni mucho menos hijos, y parecía estar seguro de no darle a su padre un nieto por dentro de mucho tiempo.

- 'La mía también. Lamento tanto haber sido una estúpida años atrás, cuando dije que no te amaba' – dijo algo arrepentida por ello. Draco era el hombre de su vida, a pesar de los malos encuentros que de adolescentes habían tenido, a pesar de que las clases sociales los habían diferenciado por tanto tiempo. Ella había logrado hechizar ese corazón de piedra que ahora le pertenecía, y estaba orgullosa de lo que juntos habían logrado.  
Después de una larga ducha que compartieron juntos, bajaron a desayunar. Su hija, Jenny estaba cursando su último año escolar. Era ya toda una mujer, con el cuero de una. Demostraba tener el carácter terco y estudioso de su madre –aunque menos exagerado esto ultimo- pero a la vez, la astucia y cierta picardía de su padre. Estaba enamorada, y su madre se sentía orgullosa de ella por eso.

El amor adolescente, es el que siempre perduraría, y el amor que éstos dos se tenían era pleno. Temía igualmente, que le pasara lo mismo que a ella, pero verdaderamente se notaba que Jason amaba a su hija. Algunas veces, él venía a visitarlos mientras que Jenny estaba en Hogwarts, era un mago también que había terminado ya Hogwarts, y tenía un intelecto, perfecto, como a Draco le gustaba.

Él parecía mostrarse indiferente a Jason, y parecía querer matarlo por estar con su hija. Pero en el fondo le agradaba el chico, siempre y cuando la llevara por buenos caminos.

Y su vida, estaba pasando llena de felicidad y amor.

Una vida que NUNCA se hubiese esperado o imaginado.

Una vida, que amaba.

XOXO

Gossip Giirl


	18. Disculpas

Lamento realmente que a TODAS les haya decepcionado, pero tampoco me parecía bueno que estén tanto tiempo sin fic, me pareció la mejor salida. No encuentro demasiado tiempo para sentarme a escribir... a pesar de que sea algo que me encanta. ¡Me encanta escribir! De verdad, pero bueno, lamento haberlas decepcionado y espero que no vuelva a suceder, y quien sabe? Tal vez se me de por escribir todo de nuevo, arreglarle algunos imperfectos y sobre todo... cambiar y alargar el horroroso final que les dí.

Saludos.

Gossip giirl


End file.
